Ya hasta da verguenza ponerle el titulo original
by Milaxan
Summary: Wuau, eh de estar soñando o es el ¡¡Capitulo 10 de jugo!, descubrimientos, alas, i cachetadas para Miroku. lean y no olviden dejar sus reviews!
1. Capitulo 1, Todo Comienza por algo

_Huelcom! A todos los que esten a punto de leer este fic =)....ablemos un poko_

**_¡¡¡LO MISMO ME DIJISTE AMI!!!_**

_Calla...¬_¬ demas tu dijiste que querias ayudarme con el fic, ne?_

**_KERIA! TIEMPO PASADO DEL VERBO QUERER_**

_T.T fuck off... ¬_¬ ya estas en esto y no puedes retractarte._

**_QUE NO!!!!!!!!_**

_QUE TE CALLES!!!!!_

**_QUE NO ME MANDAS!!!!!!!_**

_QUE TE MANDO SI QUIERES!!!! ERES UN ESTUPIDO DIALOGO PARA AUMENTAR LA CANTIDAD DE LETRAS! Y SI QUIERO TE CALLO!!!_

**_QUE NO!!!!!!!!!_**

_CALLA!!! ¬_¬ TE MANDARE A LOS MICROSOFT WORD!!!_

**_T.T mira como tiemblo (little shivers and a funny giggle)_**

_PODEMOS IR AL FIC?!!! PORFAVORRRRRRRRRRR!!!_

**GENTE QUE LEE EL FIC: SIIII!!!!!!!! XD (lol)**

__

_Ven! Hice que se callara..._

_....._

_......_

_......_

_se callo xD yesssss!! Bien este fic, es el primero que hago...de inuyasha =) y seria el primero que termino asi que léanlo y plis...dejen reviews.._

_LETS READ IT!!!!!! XD (mucho trompos magicos)_

**_QUE NO ME HACES CALLAR!!_**

_¬_¬..._

***************************************************************************

Me gusta el jugo de naranja con un poco de sal

Un fic de Inuyasha,

Escrito por Asuka Faithless (Kagome)

***************************************************************************

_"Siempre me pregunte como seria,_

_Amanecer entre tus brazos algún día_

_Y ahora que lo sé, comprendo,_

_Que sin ti mi vida no valdría."_

-"¡Kagome-chan!"- una angustiada Sango gritaba a su amiga –"¿Segura que deseas dejar solo a ese Hanyu?, la Shikon no Tama es demasiado pre-..."-

-"Sango"- Su voz se sentía un tanto cansada y a la vez triste –"si él quiere ser un youkai, y si la perla se lo permite, le dejare hacer lo que quiera...SANTO CIELO NO SOY SU MADRE COMO PARA PROHIBIRLE LO KE QUIERE"

-"pero Inu Yasha no volverá ser el mismo, y eso lo sa-"-

-"claro que si, pero...El recolectó los fragmentos"-

-"¡con tu ayuda y la mía! ¡La del Miroku-san y Shippou-chan! ¡Inclusive la ayuda de Kaede-baba!"- Sango no sabia como hacer entrar en razón a su amiga.

-"déjalo ser"- ¡Claro que ella quería detenerlo!, no quería que Inu Yasha se volviera un asesino de humanos como su hermano, sabia que eso no lo hacían todos los youkais pero no quería que él le viera con ojos como los de su hermano, como si ella fuera basura, algo sin uso, algo horrible, simplemente un humano ordinario.

Al menos ahora él la veía como una Joven de quien él dependía para encontrar fragmentos, de quien él dependió, ya que la búsqueda de los fragmentos había finalizado, para bien o para mal.

–"Si él quiere ser un demonio completo, DEJALO yo...yo.."- Kagome sintió que sus ojos le ardían levemente.

-"Yo no lo detendré...ahora Sango-chan"- su voz sonó un tanto solemne –"volveré a mi tiempo, supongo que no nos veremos mas, no hay para que."-

-"¡¡¡QUE COSAS DICES, CLARO QUE HAY PARA QUE, SOY TU AMIGA, AL IGUAL QUE SHIPOU-CHAN Y MIROKU-SAN..."- Sintió unas gotas caer por su frente –"...KISAS NO MIROKU PERO LOS DEMAS SI, ¿NOS PIENSAS ABANDONAR ASI NADA MAS?, INGRATA"- unas leves lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Sango no podía recordar cuando había sido la ultima vez que había llorado, claro...cuando su hermano Kohaku murió.

-"Sa...Sango-chan"- la voz de la joven Miko se entrecortaba, tratando de contener su llanto –"no quiero dejarlos..."-

-"¡¡ENTONCES NO LO HAGAS!!"-

***************************************************************************

_'¿Qué demonios haré?'_ Inu Yasha no podía decidirse, _'Kagome me entrego la perla, para que hiciera lo que a mí me plazca, pero..¿qué quiero en realidad?..'_

Unas voces sacaron al joven Hanyu de sus pensamientos.

-"¡¡ENTONCES NO LO HAGAS!!"- Obviamente esa era la voz de Sango, la distinguía porque cuando ella gritaba sonaba como el chillido de un cerdo, rió levemente.

Una segunda voz se añadió a la que había escuchado.

-"PERO TAMPOCO PUEDO QUEDARME, o quiero..."- Inuyasha inmediatamente distinguió la voz. Kagome. Era obvio que era ella, nadie mas gritaba tan fuerte.

El joven se subió a un árbol, para poder ver a la exterminadora y a la Miko con claridad.

-"¿NO QUIERES DEJARNOS? NO PUEDES, NO QUIERES, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE????!!!!!!"- la voz de Sango pareció agotarse, según Inuyasha pues lo demás fue como un ligero susurro. –"si quieres irte, no te retendré...¡¡Pero se honesta!!"-

_'¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!! ¿KAGOME SE VA?'_ Luego reacciono_ 'claro que se va, ella vive en el futuro. Se ira y volverá como siempre...¡¿o no?!'_

-"no quiero dejarte ni a ti ni a Shippou chan, ni a Miroku-san...ni siquiera a Kaede-baba..."-

Bubum, Bubum, Bubum...Inuyasha podía sentir el corazón de Kagome latiendo, aun entre la gran distancia que tenían.

-"Inuyasha..."- Sango susurro, pero para el mitad demonio eso parecía un grito.

_'¿Y QUE DIABLOS TENGO YO QUE VER EN TODO ESTO?'_ (o_O)

-"no quiero verlo mas"-

_'¿¡QUÉ HICE!?'_

-"Kagome..."-

-"NO QUIERO VERLO MAS"- un resplandor salió de sus ojos. Lagrimas. –"tu-tu sabes...que yo..."-

Sango se abalanzo sobre la joven, abrazándola protectoramente. Como una hermana mayor a su pequeña hermana. –"shhh....todo estará bien..."-

Kagome rompió en llanto.

'¿Por que?...yo no eh hecho nada, ¡pero me siento culpable!, no eh discutido con ella, aparte del problema de la Shikon no Tama, cuando me entrego la perla. ¡Pero ella accedió! Ni siquiera la presione, entonces ¿por qué se va? ¿Por qué no quiere verME?'

-"no-no quiero verlo sin corazón...no quiero que me vea como lo hace su hermano Sesshomaru, NO QUIERO VERLO, que haga lo que quiera...no deseo volver aquí..."-

_'¿Sin corazón? NUNCA PODRIA VERLA SIN CORAZON, COMO NO HACERLO, si 'la amo'. ¿DE DONDE DEMONIOS SALIO ESE BASURA? ¿QUÉ COSAS PIENSO? Creo que me esta afectando el olor a Ruda en el ambiente'_

-"esta bien Kagome, no necesitas verlo...te comprendo...te llevare al pozo, ¿Quieres despedirte de-.."-

-"no"-

-"esta bien, vamos por tus cosas"-

los pasos de las jóvenes se alejaron del lugar donde la discusión se llevo a cabo.

_"Quiero vivir a tu lado,_

_Quiero continuar soñando,_

_Contigo a mi lado nada será en vano."_

Fin 1er capitulo 

**NDA:**

**Hanyu: **lo que es Inu, mitad demonio, mitad humano.

**Youkai:** Shippou es uno, un demonio completo.

**-chan:** pequeño

**-san:** es como decir, Sr. o como darle algún titulo de mayor rango a alguien.

**Miko:** sacerdotisa, Kagome es una.

**Shikon no Tama:** perla de Shikon, en japonés

**Iie:** no

**Hai:** Si

****_eeeeeaaaaaa ke tal gente!! =) espero que les haya gustado este capitulo que espero que sea el primero..._

**_lesa que la gente quiere saber porke el titulo del fic_**

****

¿ah si? Son sapos ustedes!!! Muéranse de viejos no se sapos!!!! 

**_Ya pue!!! Manis suéltenos la pepa! ¿por ke ese nombre?_**

****

Todo empezó una tranquila tarde de febrero, estaba yo pensando en mis cosas cuando se me antojo un jugo de naranja, bieeeeen como cualquier otra persona baje tranquilamente...

**_-mini escenografia...-_**

_-"lalarai lararai im beatiful!!!! XD guat dei saiiiii...blah blah SHUT Up!!!"- Tenia mi personal en tape, todavía lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, cantaba un remix… que había hecho yo._

_Saque las naranjas de la alacena y el exprimidor, y comencé con la afanosa tarea de exprimir las naranjas (termine con 1 ojo lloroso!!). Una vez terminado abrí la el mueble donde se guardan las cosas del té, y saque el frasco que tenia azúcar._

_-"jijijiji"- no note a mi hermano en la sala, riéndose._

_Mi juguito de naranja con 'azúcar' estaba listo....glup...glup...glup..._

_PUAAAAAAJ!!!! Todo desparramado en el piso..._

_Allí note a mi hermano_

-"VEN AKA!!!!! TE VOY A METER TU SAL POR EL #"%#$&%$/$#"%#"- luego de perseguir y masacrar a mi hermano, se me ocurrió este fanfic.

_ -----------------------------------_

_xD y es paso_

**_y eso no explica ke diga, me gusta el jugo de naranja con sal_**

_es ke me kedo gustando... xD_

**_pfftt.... _**

****

****

**_Reviews plis....... _**


	2. Capitulo 2, o sin titulo como kieras xD

...hola... 

**¿Qué pasa? **

No tengo ningun review, ni uno solito!! En las tres paginas web que tengo el fic.... 

**Bueno, eso te responde a lo que te habia kerido decir. **

Y que chupalla es eso!? 

**QUE APESTAS ESCRIBIENDO! **

PUES COMPRATE UN DESODORANTE AMBIENTAL PORKE YO SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO! 

**¬_¬ mal por ti y mal por los que NO te leen. **

Calla.... 

**Vamos a EMPEZAR DE NUEVO?! **

No tengo ganas de pelear =( muy triste toy ... 

Ajajaja tonce yo toy contento 

Púdrete y pacemos al fic 

******************************************************* 

Me gusta el jugo de naranja con un poco de sal

**Un FanFic De Inuyasha **

**Creado por Asuka_Faithless (Kagome) **

_'No sé lo que me pasa, creo que tengo eso lo que llaman sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, estoy feliz de que Inuyasha obtenga su sueño, pero por otra parte...sé que es egoísta de mi parte, pero me siento triste. Espero que las mejores cosas acompañen a todos los que están aquí en el pasado, será triste regresar a mi tiempo sabiendo que ellos ya están muertos (se nota un borrón de tinta)...Amigos... Creo que debo apresurarme, Sango llegara pronto a despedirme'_ Kagome cerro su pequeño diario de vida y lo guardo en la mochila que tanto tiempo la había acompañado. 

-"¿Lista?, ¿Quieres que te lleve al pozo?"- 

-"no te preocupes, mejor separarse de aquí. Despídete por favor de mi parte."- la joven Miko trato de esbozar una sonrisa. 

-"Kagome-chan..."- Sango como todo frió Exterminador, se trago sus lagrimas. –"te extrañare, y al decirlo lo digo por todos."- 

-"hai..."- Kagome tomo su mochila. No quería hacerle mas ceremonia a esto, así que abrazo a su amiga rápidamente. –"yo también los extrañare"- retrocedió un poco, y se interno al bosque, hacia el pozo. 

Inuyasha que había seguido a las chicas desde que las observo platicando, todavía no se tragaba lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿En verdad Kagome iba a marcharse? Y peor aun ¿para siempre?, tenia que preguntarle, pero como hacerlo sin sacar a flote que las había estado espiando, si le decía algo ella solo le diría un par de 'abajo' y lo dejaría sin explicación o simplemente diría que era su culpa por ser un fisgón. Tenia que ser cuidadoso, y mucho. 

Saltando de rama en rama, se apresuro a llegar unos metros mas adelante que Kagome y luego se dejo caer el suelo, apoyando su espalda en el tronco del árbol, algo que para él era normal. 

Ahora solo debía esperar. 

********************************************** 

Miroku, Shippou y Kaede-baba estaban en la casa de la Miko, los varones jugaban un 'entretenido' partido de shogi (es como ajedrez, si vieron alguna vez Ranma, el padre de Akane y el panda siempre lo juegan), mientras Kaede preparaba té. 

-"Shippou"- Empezó Miroku con tono pedante –"nunca podrás vencerme en este juego de inteligencia"- 

-"Que sea pequeño no significa que sea tonto, no como otros que envejecen y se ponen tontos"- El pequeño youkai sonreía mirando al monje. 

-"El tiempo pasa mas rápido para los humanos que para los mounstros, y al envejecer algunos adquirimos sabiduría"- Miroku aguantaba su risa ante la respuesta de Kaede. 

-"señora Kaede yo no..."- 

-"¡Shippou! Como puedes insultar a una dama como la Señorita Kaede, una mujer bella, inteligente y refinada como ella. No pue..."- Kaede le arroja una balde de agua fría 

-"tampoco es para tanto"- Gotas aparecen en las frentes de todos. 

Se sienten nos pasos en la puerta de la habitación, y entra Sango, empapada por la lluvia que había comenzado. 

-"¿Sango? ¿La señorita Kagome no estaba contigo?"- Miroku comento moviendo una pieza del juego del shogi. 

-"AAAAYYY... Kagome no se valla a enfermar con esta lluvia"- Shippou mira la jugada del monje y sonríe placenteramente. 

-"creo que se quedo con el joven Inuyasha, houshi-sama"- las mentiras no le venían a la joven, rápidamente enrojeció y bajo la cabeza tratando de esconderlo –"no los vi, pero puede ser una posibilidad"- 

-"Ojala esos dos se den cuenta de un par de cosas"- Todos miraron a Kaede-baba que le agregaba fuego a la pequeña fogata del centro. 

-"¿A que se refiere vieja Kaede?"- 

-"me refiero a sus sentimientos, creo que Kagome-chan tiene claros sus sentimientos hacia el joven Inuyasha, lo que no tiene claro es si esos sentimientos son reales, y el joven Inuyasha, debe darse cuenta de que mi hermana no es la jovencita Kagome y que ellas son totalmente diferentes, y seria bueno que la jovencita haga lo mismo."- 

Miroku sonríe complacido –"yo pensaba algo por el estilo"- 

_'¡¿CON QUIEN AH ESTADO HABLANDO ESTA ANCIANA?!'_ Sango no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos mas de lo normal, y mirar a la anciana con cara de curiosidad. Claro que la parte de Kagome tenia razón, ella misma había hablado con su amiga acerca de un tema muy parecido a ese, casi idéntico. 

=== FLASH BACK === 

-"¡Kagome-chan, Kagome-chan!"- 

-"¿Que sucede Sango?"- le había respondido Kagome mientras tendía su ropa, estaba usando una túnica como las de Kaede-baba. 

-"Encontré unas termas, ¿no seria delicioso ir a bañarse en agua tibia para variar?"- Sango estaba emocionada, hacia tiempo que no tocaba agua tibia y le entraron unas ganas terribles de bañarse allí. 

-"¡¡¡¡CLARO, VAMOS AHORA MISMO!!!!"- 

Ambas jóvenes salieron corriendo del lugar en camino hacia donde Sango sabia que estaban las termas, en el camino se encontraron con Miroku y Shippou comiendo como cerdos, frutas y nueces que habían sacado de los árboles. 

-"¿a dónde van con tanta prisa, mis hermosas ninfas?"- alzo la mano Miroku. 

-"¡¡A NINGUN LUGAR DONDE QUIERAS IR!!"- gritaron ambas al unísono, acercándose al grupo y agarrando algunas frutas. 

-"si ustedes sacan nuestras frutas yo...."- PLASHT (onomatopeya de Miroku siendo aplastado por el bumerang gigante de sango) 

-"SACA TU MANO DE MI TRASERO"- 

-¡¡¡¡SI NOS SIGUES TE JURO QUE TE HAGO PAPILLA!!!!- Kagome mordió su fruta con furia y la lanzo hacia el aire. Al instante un bulto blanco y rojo callo sobre Shippou. 

-"¡¡¡¡BAJATE DE ENCIMA QUE ESTAS GORDOOOOO!!!!"- Shippou grito al momento. 

-"!FEH¡"- 

-"¡lo siento Inuyasha!, bien ahora vamos Sango"- sonrió a su amiga. 

-"¿se puede saber a donde van con tanto entusiasmo ustedes dos?"- Inuyasha agarro un par de manzanas y de un solo bocado se las comió. 

-"a bañarnos a unas termas"- y ambas jóvenes salieron corriendo. 

Inuyasha bajo la mirada al ver a Kagome correr con esa ropa –"Kikyo..."- 

-"¡¡¡¡AYYY KIKYO KIKYO DENLE A SU KIKYO!!!!"- Shippou agarro su cara y se transformo en un imagen de kikyo. –"¡¡ayyy Inuyashiiii te adoro!!"- Dijo este poniendo los labios en forma de beso. –"DAME UN BESITO"- 

Miroku se partía de la risa. 

-"¡FEH! FUERA DE MI VISTA MOCOSO"- y de un solo golpe, mando a volar al zorrito. 

Una vez las chicas habían llegado a las termas se desvistieron, quedando ambas jóvenes desnudas, y conociendo a Miroku, se apresuraron a entrar al agua. 

-"mmm..."- 

-"¡ESTA DELICIOSA EL AGUA!"- grito Kagome de alegría Sango asintió. 

-"si Miroku se aparece por aquí, LO MANDARE A VOLAR"- la exterminadora gruño fuertemente, y golpeando sus brazos contra el agua. 

-"si igual te gusta"- Sango la miro dudosa 

-"¿ESTAS LOCA, COMO CREES QUE ME GUSTA ESE MONJE PERVERTIDO?"- Kagome asintió y hundió su cabeza levemente en el agua, dejando sus ojos afuera y haciendo burbujas de aire. 

-"¿QUÉEEEE?¿ESTAS LOCA?..."- Sango observo la mirada que su amiga le estaba propinando –"esta bien, talvez me gusta, un poco"- Denuevo esa mirada –"un poco, es poco decir ¿esta bien?, ¡me gusta el tipo!, aunque sea pervertido y todo, y ¿por que me miras así? Tu eres la que no admite que amas a ese perro-demonio"- Kagome sintió un escalofrió. 

-"pues, se que lo amo, pero no se si es verdad lo que siento. Eso es todo"- 

-"no entiendo"- 

-"ósea, sé que le amo, pero no se si en realidad es así, o solo siento eso porque Kikyo lo sentía, porque ella le amaba ¿entiendes?, no se si es mi sentimiento, o el de ella, y creo que eso es igual a lo que me pasa cuando me enojo con el, es solo que no puedo contener mi furia"- 

-"ustedes no son las mismas, son dos personas diferentes, con sentimientos diferentes"- sango observo la cara de confusión que su amiga tenia en el momento en que comentaba esto. 

-"te equivocas, somos la misma alma, en si la misma persona."- 

======END FLASH BACK======= 

Había empezado a llover, _'ME LLEVA, ¿puede algo mas salir mal?'_ pensó Kagome. La lluvia se iba haciendo mas fuerte a medida que iba avanzado, de pronto debajo de un árbol, recostado diviso al joven Hanyu_'YO Y MI BOCOTA__, ¿cómo se supone que debo irme si le veo y lo único que quiero es estar con él?'_ Sacudió su cabeza con esmero. Trato de no verlo, si resultaba, quizás el no le hablaría, no resulto. 

-"¿a dónde vas con todo eso?"- pregunto con su típica voz gruñona, Inuyasha. 

-"I...I-Inuyasha"- 

-"te pregunte que ¡¿a dónde vas con todo eso?!"- gruño nuevamente, poniéndose de pie. 

-"yo, yo tan solo...vuelvo a mi tiempo"- el nerviosismo la estaba matando, y ver esos ojos color miel no la estaba ayudando mucho. Trato de no mostrar en su rostro que estaba mintiendo, el miedo se apodero de ella y sintió un sudor frió cayendo por su nuca. ¡Demonios!, ¡el podía olfatear eso, estaba perdida!. 

-"¿qué ocultas?, hueles a miedo y a nerviosismo"- la agarro fuerte de un brazo levantándola del suelo levemente. 

-"SUÉLTAME AHORA INUYASHA"- grito con furia en sus ojos, tratando de safarse inútilmente de las garras del joven-perro. 

-"LO HARE CUANDO ME DIGAS QUE PASA"- 

-"¿QUIERES SABER QUE PASA?¿ESO QUIERES? ¡PUES AVERIGUALO TU! ¡USA TU CABEZOTA!"- Inuyasha la dejo ir. 

-"TU SABES QUE NO SOY BUENO PENSANDO"- 

-"PUES..."-Kagome se había quedado sin argumento –"ERES UN TONTO INUYASHA"- dio media vuelta y siguió su camino. 

Inuyasha sintió un olor a sal en el ambiente, '_¿esta ella llorando?,no sabia que hubiese usado tanta fuerza ¿esta lastimada?_' dio unos pasos en falso hacia delante y luego salto justo enfrente de la joven Miko. 

-"seré un tonto y todo, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme cuando lloras, DIOS TU OLOR A TRISTEZA SE SIENTE A KILÓMETROS, ME HACE DAR VUELTAS LA CABEZA"- 

-"¿ahora se supone que huelo mal? ¿eso dices? ¡NUNCA ME EXPLIQUE ESO! ¿SABES? ¡EN REALIDAD ESA FUE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE PENSE QUE TE GUSTABA O ALGO Y TU LO ARRUINASTE DESPUES! "- El olor a sal se sentía demasiado fuete en el ambiente, le penetraba la nariz al Hanyu. 

-"¿DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS?"- 

-"¡CREO QUE LA MEJOR IDEA QUE EH TENIDO DESDE QUE ESTOY AQUÍ, ES IRME PARA SIEMPRE!"- 

-"¿eso hacías?, ¿irte?"- Inuyasha bajo la cabeza, era verdad lo que había escuchado ¿qué mas? ¡EL TAMPOCO QUERIA QUE UNA NIÑA TAN FEA SE QUEDASE! –"¡BIEN!, ¡PORQUE NADIE QUIERE UNA NIÑA LLORONA Y FEA COMO TU AQUÍ, NO ERES NI LA MITAD DE LO QUE ERA KIKYO, ELLA NUNCA LLORABA!"- 

'_me comparo otra vez con Kikyo...NO SOY ELLA, ¡¡¡NO SOY ELLA!!!'_ Kagome avanzo hacia Inuyasha, y PLAFHT (onomatopella de cachetada de Kagome en cara de Inuyasha) –"¡¿COMO TE ATREVES?! NUNCA ME VUELVAS A COMPARAR CON KIKYO, NO SOY ELLA, ¡¡¡NO SOY ELLA!!!, NUNCA SERE COMO ELLA, COMPARTIREMOS ALMA, PERO SOMOS TOALMENTE DISTINTAS, NUNCA VUELVAS A COMPARARME CON KIKYO, ¡¡¡¡NUNCA!!!!. No sabes como me duele que hagas eso...adiós."- 

Inuyasha no había notado que estaban frente al pozo, vio a Kagome caer por el. El simplemente se quedo allí, con la lluvia cayendo su alrededor, solo la lluvia sabia lo mal que se sentía. 

===== CONTINUARA ====== 

**NDA:** ¡¡KIERO REVIEWS!! =( por favor....xD es ke en serio me siento mal si recibir nada. 

No puedo cambiar mi email en la ficha personal, es maky_chan@hotmail.com 


	3. Capitulo 3, Kikyo y Kagome

_Jujui jujui jujui...reviews!!! Siiii ke lindo! =)_

**_¿Qué tiene de lindo eso?_**

****

_Mucho pohs!!! =)_

T_T mucho...gran respuesta, si pones eso en una prueba, sguro tienes un 7 

****

AAA no me hagas enojar!! ¬_¬ es lindo, lo digo YO, basta, punto, NO HAY MAS DISCUSIÓN 

Hay mira como  te tengo mieeeeedo, Dime tres cosas por la que los reviews son 'lindos' 

****

_¡¡Eso es FACIL!!, en una manera muy extraña y morbosa a veces, sube el animo, y te da confianza_

**_alli va uno_**

****

_em...hace que me dedique a escribir, asi mas adelante ire perfeccionando mis técnicas_

**_¬_¬ dos..._**

****

_y.... _:::gotitas::: _y...y...¡¡Y!! ¡demuestra que la gente va a al colegio!_

O_o ¿y como es eso? 

****

_Porque leen y escriben =)_

Plop..¡mejor lee tu y escribe tus ejercicios de matematicas! 

(;_;) no me recuerdes...AAA, colegio...profesores, ramos! Y....y....y... NIÑOS!! xD bueno, keria decir eso, aunke no lo pienso en realidad ejejeje, yo voy a **estudiar  **y a estar con mis amigos!

**_sii claro...¬¬_**

****

_sip ^_^!_

**Nota de Autora**: Este capitulo va dedicado a todos los que iniciaron las clases, a todos los que están condenados a un año de uso de uniformes abrigadores y de mal gusto, a todos los que sudan como locos en verano deseando que el uniforme se les ensucie y así poder ir con buzo (que aunque suene raro, es mas refrescante), a todos los que compraron zapatos de colegio skechers y no pueden ponerles los cordones de zapato blancos que venían con el zapato (¡¡que coraje!!), PARA ELLOS VA ESTO.

Espero que les guste este capitulo y que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo. =) ¬_¬ y al final, pondré un mini drama mío...AAAAA me ¡¡DA RABIA!!, buuuueeenoo vamos al ¡FanFic!

*********************************************************************

**Me gusta el jugo de naranja con un poco de sal**

****

**Un FanFic de Inuyasha**

**Escrito por Asuka Faithless (Kagome)**

Capitulo 3****

**      Kikyo y Kagome******

Inuyasha seguía allí, bajo la lluvia, como esperando que Kagome regresara sonriendo y le diría '¡tonto! ¿y te creíste todo eso?' o volvería solo para decirle un par de 'abajo'. Pasaron los minutos, pronto paso una media hora, una hora, el seguía allí... esperando nada paso, ella no regresó.

_'es tu culpa' _una vocecilla interna le decía cada cinco minutos y luego se escuchaba a su orgullo hablar _'¡FEH! Es una chiquilla tonta y llorona, que se largue, así nos deja solos.' _Y luego escuchaba Shippou 'EHH grandulon ¿que haces? ¿dónde esta Kagome?'

¿A SHIPPOU?

-"¡¡CABEZON!!"- el pequeño Youkai salto en la cabeza de Inuyasha, agarrandole las orejas y tirandolas fuertemente –"pregunte ¿dónde esta Kagome?"-

-"¡DEJAME EN PAZ!"- de un solo manotazo el Hanyu mando a volar a Shippou, o al menos eso creyó.

-"¿Qué te pasa?"- el zorrito pregunto inocente –"nunca fallas cuando intentas golpearme, ¿te sientes enfermo idiota?"- con su pequeña manito froto la frente de Inuyasha. Levanto su cabeza.

-"¿y ese olor a sal?"- Shippou se paro en la cabeza del chico-perro , tratando de encontrar algo –"¿estamos cerca del mar acaso?"-

-"No lo creo, Shippou-chan"- dijo Miroku llegando hacia donde ellos estaban, con un gran paraguas. –"vamos todos, que cogerán algún resfrió"-

-"los mounstros no se enferman"-

-"sí se"- el monje se paro junto a Inuyasha –" pero los humanos si, y tu eres mitad humano"-

un débil -"Feh..."- salió de los labios del Hanyu, en realidad no tenia ganas de discutir, no tenia ganas de nada.

Una vez en la casa de Kaede todos le preguntaron por Kagome, incluso Sango, lo que sorprendió al Hanyu, se notaba que trataba de aparentar sorpresa y confusión, como todos los otros.

-"¿y no sabes si regresara?"-

-"Si regresa o no, la verdad no me interesa en lo mas mínimo"- Inuyasha gruñó haciendo calar a todos, se costo en su típica pose havia el lado y agarro un par de peras que había en una cesta a su lado.

-"Inuyasha creo que deberías hablar con la Kagome-chan"- Todos miraron a Sango –"no debería decir esto, pero tampoco puedo quedarme callada"- tomo aire y comenzó –"TODO ESTO ES CULPA DE LA PERLA DE SHIKON"-

todos cayeron al suelo al estilo anime. Era obvio que la culpa de todo esto era de la perla, por ella Kagome en un principio había viajado en el tiempo hacia el pasado, por la que había conocido a Inuyasha  había empezado con su viaje, todo era a causa de la Shikon no Tama.

-"eso ya lo sabemos"-

*********************************************************************

Kagome no podía creer lo que había pasado, ¡se había ido!, lo que mas quiso durante un tiempo, lo que menos quería ahora, había simplemente pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ella sabia perfectamente, que Inuyasha podía volver cualquiera de estos días y llevarla al pasado o ella podía volver, no quería eso, realmente quería volver y establecerse en ese pacifico lugar, pero no quería volver, ¡SUS PENSAMIENTOS ERAN TAN CONFUSOS!, necesitaba un baño, eso la ayudaría.

Antes de salir del pozo se sentó en el piso, recordando.

_'Kagome, hueles bien'_

_'¿cómo dices eso ahora, hace poco dijiste que no soportabas mi olor?'_

_'era mentira'_

_'no te odio, Kagome, no es eso'_

_'I...I-Inuyasha'_

_'¿no lo sabes? ¡No confió en nadie!, es así como eh vivido toda mi vida'_

_'pero podrías tenerme mas consideración'_

_'¡no-no llores!'_

Cuando se abrazaron, y el la lanzo al pozo...le quito la perla, ¡SIEMPRE HABIA SIDO LA PERLA!, luego la lanzo por el pozo.

Y luego....

_ "¿eso hacías?, ¿irte?....¡BIEN!, ¡PORQUE NADIE QUIERE UNA NIÑA LLORONA Y FEA COMO TU AQUÍ, NO ERES NI LA MITAD DE LO QUE ERA KIKYO, ELLA NUNCA LLORABA!' _La voz de Inuyasha resonó como un gran eco en su cabeza, perforándole el corazón y adormeciéndole los sentidos.

Salió lentamente del pozo, luego de haber pasado unos quince minutos asimilando su regreso. Saco su mochila y luego su arco y sus flechas. Una idea cruzo su mente, tomo los maderos que se ocupaban para cerrar el pozo hasta que ella regresase o volviese a irse, y los puso en su lugar. Con un par de clavos y un martillo que su abuelo había dejado cuando trato de sellar el pozo, clavo los maderos en su lugar. Tomo su arco y una de sus flechas, y lo lanzo a los maderos. Un resplandor violeta cubrió todo.

Había sellado el pozo.

_'ahora nada, podrá ir'_ Tomo sus cosas y subió las escaleras, miro nuevamente el ahora sellado pozo girando su rostro lentamente '_ni tampoco venir_' su rostro se volvió frió, y calculador por un segundo, igual al rostro que una vez Kikyo mostró.

Entro a la casa y como era ya de noche, trato de no hacer mucho ruido al subir las escaleras, entro a su habitación y se encerró con llave.

Una vez recostada en su cama boca arriba, los pensamientos le vinieron a la cabeza.

**_'no deberías entregar la perla'_** ese pensamiento la sorprendió, era como si alguien mas estuviese hablando en su interior, parecía una voz, una voz conocida...

_'¿Kikyo?'_

**_'sí'_**

_'¿qué haces dentro de mi?'_

**_'soy una parte de ti'_**

_'bien. Eso creo.  Lo de la perla fue mi decisión'_

**_'si, pero una parte de ti no quiere entregarla'_**

_'¿eres tu esa parte?'_

**_'si y no' _**

_'¿nani?'_

**_'yo, como parte de ti no quiero, y el destino que forma parte de tu vida, tampoco'_**

****

****

_'¿¿destino?? Hablas de mi como la sacerdotisa Kagome'_

**_'Exacto, tú, solo tú puedes tener esa perla, purificarla y mantenerla a salvo, si Inuyasha la usa para su transformación a youkai, la perla se volverá maldita y solo causara dolor'_**

_'es mi deber protegerla y purificarla'_

**_'Es nuestro deber'_**

****

****

****

-"¡ES NUESTRO DEBER PROTEGERLA!"- Kagome se levanto de golpe de su cama –"voy a volver por la perla, y si Inuyasha no quiere devolvérmela..."- su rostro cambio completamente a la de Kikyo –"la sacerdotisa Kagome hará lo que sea necesario para obtenerla, es nuestro deber protegerla, nuestro deber, ¡NUESTRO!"-

La joven Miko, avanzo a paso firme hacia su guardarropa. Sacando y tirando ropas por doquier. Paro en seco con un alto –"AJA"- y saco el traje Kaede le había dado, idéntico al que la anciana usaba, tomo una cinta y amarro su pelo con fuerza. Comenzó a desvestirse y a colocarse el traje que había sacado, tomos su arco y sus flechas y las agarro a su espalda.

-"la perla solo puede ser purificada, por alguien puro y virginal, si este es mi destino, si esto es para lo que nací, que así sea"- Volvió a cerrar la puerta de su habitación, esta vez desde afuera.

*********************************************************************

-"Inuyasha, ¿podrías ver que sucedió con la señorita Kagome?"- Miroku pregunto a acorde con todos los pensamientos de los presentes. –"pasa por el pozo y trata de hablarle, ella te escuchara si le hablas con delicadeza"-

-"¿DE QUE HABLAS MONJE?, ¿QUIERES QUE HABLE CON DELICADEZA?"- El joven hizo una mueca de desagrado y repudio (–"¡ay! No soy fino, ¿ya?"- xD ajajaja perdón...) –"no me volveré un $#"%#&%( cualquiera como mi hermano Sesshomaru"- 

-"Si yo pudiera iría, y lo sabes"-

-"y tu sabes que YO NO TE DEJARIA IR"-

-"Entonces anda tu"- 

'houshi-sama puede ser un verdadero dolor en el ----' pensó Sango al escucharlos discutir. –""dejen todo tal cual como esta, no creo que quiera regresar"-

-"tu sabes algo niña"- Kaede-baba la miro curiosa y acusándola con la mirada.

-"¿¿YOOOO?? (o_O!), yo no se nada anciana Kaede, se lo mismo que todos ustedes"- La joven comenzó a sudar incontrolablemente, y un color rojo subió a sus mejillas –"puff, ¿no hace calor aquí?, abre un poco la puerta Shippou (^o^U) "-

_'mentirosa'_ Pensaron todos

-"Bien, ¿alguien quiere un poco de agua de lluvia?, dicen que es medicinal ¿sabían?"-

T_T –"Jovencita Sango, no nos esta diciendo la verdad ¿cierto?"- 

-"Señora Kaede, jejeje, ¡Que cosas dice!"- golpeo fuertemente la espalda de la anciana, haciendo que botara todo el té que tenia en su boca. –"Claro que digo la verdad ¿por qué no lo haría?"- y esbozo una sonrisa, que dejaría al Guasón (de Batman) boquiabierto. Era terrorífica esa sonrisa, y así todos se quedaron callados sin hacer mas preguntas.

-"Voy a dar un paseo,  a buscar algo interesante"- Inuyasha salió de la casa en dirección a su viejo Árbol, claro =) era 'su árbol'. 

_'¡feh!, ¿¡quien la necesita!?'_ Inuyasha estaba sentado en una rama de  el gran árbol en donde su alma había sido sellada alguna vez '_yo siempre eh vivido solo, siempre lo eh hecho, y no dejare de hacerlo por un estúpido capricho por la reencarnación de Kikyo, es simplemente la imagen de ella, por eso me siento asi'_ no dejaba de repetirse eso.

Decidió ir a caminar un poco, eso le aclararía la mente.

_'¡Inuyasha no puedo dejarte aquí!'_ el grito le hizo darse vuelta. ¿Kagome?.

Su imaginación.

Sus recuerdos.

_'¡¡Aun no entiendo como fuiste capaz de traicionarme, Inuyasha!!'_ Tenia eso grabado en la mente.

_'¡MUERE INUYASHA!'  '¡¡¡TE ODIO!!!_' los gritos de Kikyo en su mente lo ensordecían.

_'¡Dijiste que ibas a protegerme por toda la vida!'_

_'¿cómo dices eso ahora, hace poco dijiste que no soportabas mi olor?'_

_'¡ABAJO!'_

_'¡Inuyasha! ¿estas bien?_ Sonaban como ronroneos en sus oídos, así como alguna ves había sonado la voz de Kikyo para el, ahora sonaba la voz de esta niña. Dulce, tranquila, tranquilizante, melodiosa y hasta sensual, aunque en realidad ella solo estuviese gritando.

_Su sonrisa...._

_Su rostro..._

_Su forma de llorar..._

_Extrañamente, su forma de decir 'abajo'... (jajajja xD)_

_Ella..._

_¡La quería! _

_'oh por los mil _demonios' pensó mientras seguía caminando '¡¿Qué mas da?!, la amo, ¡LA AMO!' su rostro mostró una mueca de desagrado_ 'aunque sea gruñona y gritona, llorona y mandona, TODO, toda ella, ¡la amo!' _

–"la amo..."-susurro al viento.

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos rápidamente, no podía ser...salto a un árbol y avanzado rápidamente, llegando a un lugar sin árboles, el lugar en donde estaba el pozo.

No podía ser.

No es posible.

Esas Ropas.

El arco, las flechas.

Ese olor.

¿¿¡¡KYKIO!!??

No.

-"¿Kagome?"- Inuyasha de un salto se puso frente a ella –"¿Qué haces aquí?"- Parpadeo fuertemente, no creyendo ver lo que veía _'Esa expresión en su rostro...¡Kikyo! ese es la expresión de Kikyo'_

Ella solo retrocedió y rápidamente se armo con su arco y flecha frunciendo el ceño –"¡Inuyasha! eh venido por lo que es mío, ¡¡La Shikon no Tama!!, ENTREGAMELA"-

*********************************************************************

Kagome bajo las escaleras lentamente, sin hacer ruido, cosa que era difícil con ese traje tan holgado, ¡Demonios! Pesaba demasiado, pero era su deber, tenia que sopórtalo, como todas las sacerdotisas que habian tenido su misma misión, ¡PROTEGER LA PERLA!.

Era obvio que 'la misión' la había consumido, pero ella no se daba cuenta, estaba totalmente bajo la influencia de su parte interna de 'Kikyo'. 

**_'Vamos apresurémonos, podría ser muy tarde'_** Kagome termino de bajar las escaleras y salió por la puerta trasera –"¡Hai Kikyo-chan!, Arigatou gozaimaizu por mostrarme mi destino."-

****

****

**_'De nada niña, nosotras somos una'_**

el rostro de Kagome se ensombreció -"hai"- asintió levemente.

**_'Vamos ¿qué esperas? ¿Quieres que ese mitad bestia de Inuyasha maldiga nuestra perla?'_**

****

****

-"¡Claro que no!"- Kagome negó totalmente con la cabeza –"es nuestra perla, nuestro deber, debemos protegerla y purificarla"- Su paso se hizo más rápido, llegando en poco tiempo a la pequeña cabaña del pozo.

-"pero ahora que recuerdo selle la entrada al pozo, ¡no podré entrar!"- Un par de gotas cayeron por la frente de la joven **_'no te preocupes, solo toma la flecha con tu mano y arráncala del ligar en donde está'_**

****

****

Y eso hizo.

Y la flecha salió fácilmente.

-"las tablas..."- Kagome trato de quitarlas a mano 'quizás si..'tomo su arco y lanzo nuevamente una flecha a los maderos que cubrían el pozo, pero esta vez con una energía diferente. Los maderos simplemete explotaron** _'Bien pensado'_**

Kagome miro dudosa unos segundos la oscuridad del pozo, antes de saltar y viajar por el tiempo. Otra vez al pasado.

Lo había hecho, había vuelto. ¡Tanto que le había costado irse, para volver nuevamente!, rió levemente ante su ingenuidad.****

Unos pasos.

-"¿Kagome?"- 

_'¡Inuyasha!_' Tratando de actuar lo más fría posible, sin sonrisas, muecas o ninguna cosa, se dio vuelta y tomo una flecha rápidamente poniéndola en su arco y apuntando a Inuyasha.

–"¿Qué haces aquí?"- el rostro de Inuyasha mostró un poco de sorpresa y confusión

–"¡Inuyasha! eh venido por lo que es mío, ¡¡La Shikon no Tama!!, ENTREGAMELA"-

sintió como si perdiera el control sobre ella, como si su personalidad fuese escondida en su cuerpo.

**-"ENTREGANOS LO QUE NOS PERTENECE"-**Era como si dos personas hablasen al unísono, y esas dos personas, eran Kagome y Kikyo.

 ==== Continuara ====

**Notas de Autora: **

****

****

**Nani:** ¿que? O tb puede ser un perdon pero como..cuando no entiendes algo y dices "¿perdon?", ojala se entienda eso... =)****

HEY!!!!! Que tal?! Les gusto!? =) espero ke siiii...cafeína cafeína cafeína...xD uy son las 3:44 am! Ejeje creo que deberia estar durmiendo, ¿qué tanto? , seguire escribiendo. Mañana posteare esto luego del segundo capitulo.

****

****

**Primero**, ¡Gomen nasai! Por las faltas de ortografia.

****

****

**Segundo**, ¡GOMEN NASAI (multiplicado por dos)! Por que quisas me demore una semana en el otro capitulo, empece las clases y la semana que viene se normaliza todo, asi que con mi 'super y adorado'  horario de 13.45 a 20.15 no creo que me quede mucho tiempo, ademas de que el sabado tengo clases de 9.00 a 14.00 pm. Tendría que escribir el sabado en la tarde :) y eso hare, o quisas me levante temprano y escriba (¡cuando las vacas vuelen y la inspectora no me rete por mis zapatos!), pero mas de una semana no me demoro ¡LO JURO!. Asi que por eso les entrego este capitulo, a las horas de haber publicado el segundo****

**Tercero****, **esto es una suplica...por favor! Kiero reviews! Y si quieres darme alguna idea no dudes al hacerlo, ya que creo que me costara hacer el proximo capitulo. Gracias denuevo a la gente que dejo reviews en fanfiction.net 

_Arg...arg...¡¡¡¡tengo una RABIA!!!!_

**_Porfavor...¡¡¡no nos cuentes!!! T_T_**

****

****

_Jajjaa como si te hiciera caso, ademas asi le agrego un poco mas de letras al FanFic, ¿no es mejor asi?_

**_Pues no._**

****

****

_ARG!!!! Me enojas aun mas!!!!_

**_¿y por que estas tan enojada ahora?_**

****

****

_¡ESTA INSPECTORA DEL COLEGIO! ¡¡¡AAAA!!!_

===Mini escenario===

-"Uy ¿tonce el profe Genaro no vino? _(~_~ genaro es nuestro profe de física (no ed. Física, FÍSICA ley de gravedad blah blah...) es super pesao, al menos eso me han contao ^_^U y nos tocaban las ultimas dos horas con el...)_"- Yo estaba de lo mas bien hablando con Lia, Natalia y Couchy.

-"¡¡HEY FANG DICE QUE BAJEN AL PATIO PERO QUE NO SE VALLAN DEL COLE!!"-

PLASH!!! BOOOM!!! BAAANG!! (onomatopeya de estampida de alumnos del 2do medio B, corriendo fuera de la sala y lueo escaleras abajo)

Yo iba al principio, sola (¡no se como $&#%& termine sola!).

-"Señorita (censuracion de nombre, pondremos Kagome a la niña) Kagome, usted sabe que no puede andar con zapatillas"- la inspectora que ciudaba la puerta, me detuvo.

-"pero señora, no son zapatillas, con zapatos de c-o-l-e-g-i-o por eso son negros y de cuero, si me los compre y venian asi"-

-"pero no parecen zapatos de colegio, ¿y esos cordones?"-

-"venian con los zapatos"- dije yo mirando a mis cordones de color beich.

-"no puede usar cordones blancos con zapatos de colegio"-

-"son color BEEEEIIIICH"- hice una pronunciación ridícula (si luego hasta me rei)

A todo esto mis compañeros ivan saliendo fuera del colegio y vez que pasaban miraban mis zapatos, me dio un ataque de risa lo que paso luego.

-"Cámbiele los cordones y estara bien"-

-"mmm"- a los marge simpson –"claro y usted comprese una peluca nueva ¿no es tan facil verdad?"- murmure bien bajito y luego me rei como loca –"¡Esta bien señora!"-

Afuera del colegio

-"uyyy Kagome tus zapatos son bonitos, ¡son pesados los profes que nos hacen cambiarnos las cosas que nos gustan!"-

-"¡estan chulas esas astillas Kagome!"-

-"vamos Kagome, no le hagas caso a los profes"-

Comentarios asi iban y venian, hasta los que no me habian visto con la inspectora, se pusieron a fisgonear cuando escucharon a la gente que me hablaba. ¡¡¡AAAA me dio rabia!!! ¡Era como si me tuviesen pena y me miraban como un bicho raro!.

_Y eso paso..._

**_Meos rollos_**

_Sip ya niños estan dando Shamang King, me le voy_

**_Chau Kagome! o Asuka Faithless como sea!_**

_Chabela!_

08-03-2003 (un dia depue de escribir el capitulo)

Arigatou gozaimaizu a los que esten siguiendo este FanFic, y espero  ^_~ que cuando ponga el otro capitulo hayan por lo menos 15 reviews, sip?! Y ahora hay 9! ¡Vamos que si se puede!

Ahora me voy a la fiesta de inicio de clases, es a las 11pm  y son las 8.17 pm...¡tengo una caña de ayer! (y eso ke no tomo, osea no teme y no tomo nada de alcohol) ejeje las cosas que pasan por acostarse tarde, si me levante a las 14.45 maoma, justo pa ver la maratón con los capitulos nuevos de Beyblade! ^_^ sii ganaron los bey-brakes o como se escriba =P y hoy me desvelo hasta las 3 para ver los capitulos de Inuyasha de los sabados, ejeje dos seguidos!

Bien... la cafeína me afecto.

Chau.

Nos leemos. ~_~

~Asuka Faithless, the nature Miko~ ejejejjee!


	4. Capitulo 4, ¡¿Qué esta ocurriendo!

Hola ^o^ Gente totalmente kawaii que lee este fic. 

**Jejeje, niña creo que deberíamos pasar al fic deinmediato.**

¬_¬ aguafiestas, no puedo piropear a mis lectores acaso?

**T_T tay wateando...**

¬_¬ Ni que te juntaras con Lita... ^_^....

NDA-para lectores: ^_^  ejem... este capitulo no es muy largo que digamos (como si mis capitulos fuesen largos), es que me quede con las ganas de escribir, veamos como me quedo. PERO ANTES ¡¡LO QUE PASO!!.

*********************************************************************

****

****

****

-"¿Kagome?"- 

_'¡Inuyasha!_' Tratando de actuar lo más fría posible, sin sonrisas, muecas o ninguna cosa, se dio vuelta y tomo una flecha rápidamente poniéndola en su arco y apuntando a Inuyasha.

–"¿Qué haces aquí?"- el rostro de Inuyasha mostró un poco de sorpresa y confusión

–"¡Inuyasha! eh venido por lo que es mío, ¡¡La Shikon no Tama!!, ENTREGAMELA"-

sintió como si perdiera el control sobre ella, como si su personalidad fuese escondida en su cuerpo.

**-"ENTREGANOS LO QUE NOS PERTENECE"-**Era como si dos personas hablasen al unísono, y esas dos personas, eran Kagome y Kikyo.

**Me gusta el jugo de naranja con un poco de sal**

****

**Un FanFic de Inuyasha**

**Escrito por Asuka Faithless (Kagome)**

Capitulo 4

**¡¿Qué esta ocurriendo?!******

*********************************************************************

-"¿QUIÉN ERES?"- Inuyasha salto  un árbol detrás de el, tratando de agarrarse con sus garras en las ramas. 

-"¿Qué demonios dices Inuyasha? ¡Soy Kagome!"- Esbozo una sonrisa que mas que reconfortar al joven le hizo sentir un escalofrió por toda la espina. –"¿por qué me miras así?¿Y que esperas para entregarme la perla?, ya me oíste"

_'Ella dijo ´Entreganos´_ ¿qué demonios pasa? ¿POR QUE TENIA LA MIRADA DE KIKYO? ¿Y POR QUÉ SONO COMO KIKYO?' Inuyasha solo miraba a Kagome, dejando de lado los gritos que ella le propinaba.

-"¿no quieres hacerme caso, eh?"- murmuro la joven bajando la cabeza –"¡¡PUES LO HARAS CUANDO TU VIDA DEPENDA DE ELLO!!"-

-"¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ DEMONIOS???!!!"-

Una flecha se incrusto en el árbol, en el espacio entre su brazo y su pecho, atrapándole la tunica. 

Inuyasha no podía creerlo, ¡Kagome le estaba atacando!, ¿Cómo demonios iba a atacarla?, ¡No era capaz!.

_'Kagome...'_ Inuyasha safo la flecha y con una mano la partió a la mitad –"¿QUÉ TE CREES QUE HACES, CHIQUILLA INSOLENTE?"-

-"¡¡¡RECUPERO LO QUE ES MIO, SUCIO HANYU!!!"- 

'¡¡KIKYO!!' Pensó, mientras saltaba del árbol y se ponía a unos 10 metros de la Miko. '¡ESA ES LA MALDITA VOZ DE KIKYO! ¡SU PRESENCIA!' Desenfundo rápidamente el colmillo de acero –"No entiendo lo que pasa Kikyo, pero te lo advierto, ¡SALE DEL CUERPO DE KAGOME!"-

El restro de la joven se endulza y sus ojos se agrandan -"¿De que hablas Inuyasha, te estas volviendo loco acaso?"- Kagome se acerca a Inuyasha, mientras volvia a apuntarle con una flecha su cara volvio a mostrar un rostro  frio. –"Esta mocosa no sabe lo que hace, y no esucha lo que hablo"-

_'¡DEMONIOS!'_ Inuyasha no puede dejar de hacer sonar sus dientes, ¡se sentia totalmente frustrado!, no podia destruir a Kikyo, al menos no sabia como y por lo que parecia, ella no se detendría de atacarlo.Lo pero de todo era que, ¡ERA EL CUERPO DE KAGOME!.

-"¿por qué no peleas cara a cara, eh? ¿por qué te escondes en el cuerpo de Kagome?"-

-"No me escondo, ni estoy peleando contra ti, la verdad es que no quiero hacerte daño..."- La joven baja su arco y flecha –"la verdad es que te amo..."- Sonrie dulcemente –"la verdad es que esta chiquilla igual lo hace..."- 

_'¡¡¿QUE?!!'_

-"La verdad es que, yo solo...solo...solo deceo que..."- Vuelve a armarse de su arco y flecha –"...¡¡¡SOLO VENGO POR LA PERLA DE SHIKON!!!"-

-"¡¡¿PARA QUE QUIERES LA PERLA?!!"-Inuyasha no parecia tner intenciones de devolver la perla de Shikon.

-"¿PARA QUE CREES? ¡¡¡¡Para incinerar la perla con el cuerpo de esta niña luego de que la mate!!!!"-

_'Esta no es la Kikyo que conozco, debo tener cuidado'_

-"Si en realidad eres Kikyo, debes de saber que no dejare que mates a Kagome"- Inuyasha deenfunfa el comillo de acero –"no sin que me maten antes"-

Una sonrisa se dibuja en lso labios de la joven -"te conozco lo suficiente como para saber eso, pero tienes que comprender que es el destino de nuestra alma, proteger la perla, por siempre, para siempre"-

-"¡¡pero eso no significa que para eso tenga que morir!!"- 

-"CLARO QUE SIGNIFICA ESO, ¡¡¡YO MORI PROTEGIENDO LA PERLA!!!"- el rostro de Kagome volvio a ser el de ella, dejando de lado la expresión de Kikyo en este. –"¿Inuyasha que esperas?, ¡entregame la perla!"-

'no pueo entregársela, ¡NO PARA QUE Kikyo LA MATE CON ELLA!' el Hanyu se mordio el labio inferior, y apreto sus puños  –"...no..."-

-"¿Qué dices Inu?"- La joven no alcanzo a oir lo que habia dicho el chico-perro.

-"¡¡QUE NO TE  ENTREGARE LA PERLA!!"-

Kagome sintio una punzada en el corazon.

La perla.

Esa maldita perla.

Siempre habia sido la perla.

¡¡SIEMPRE!!

-"¡¡SIEMPRE AH SIDO ESA MALDITA PERLA!!"- no podia soportarlo, no podia. Sentia que su corazon le pedia algo a cambio de ese sufrimiento, de el amor que le estaba siendo negado. –"no dejare..."- levanto su rotro con un semblante de odio y dolor –"¡NO DEJARE QUE MALDIGAS LA PERLA!"-

Otra flecha, esta vez al lado de su rostro, si ella ubiese querido, le ubiese matado.

_'¡Kagome!' _el pobre se sentia frustrado, esta chiquilla no era una gran oponente, pero aun asi, le estaba dando problemas. Si el queria, con una sola abanicada de su espada, podia matarla y a la vez destruir completamente su cuerpo sin dejar rastro alguno. ¡¡¿QUÉ PODIA HACER?!!

-"Inuyasha, ¿qué esperas?...entregame la perla..."- esto ultimo parecio una suplica, un llanto sin lagrimas. Su rostro estaba cabizbajo y tenia su arma aun espuñada, lista para atacar.

-"Kagome yo...yo..¡¡¡YO NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE ESO PASE!!!"- Inmediatamente el olor a sal le vino a las narices, Kagome estaba volviendo a llorar, ¡¡NO OTRA VEZ!!.

-"pues entonces...¡¡¡MORIRAS JUNTO CON TU PRECIADA PERLA!!!"- La flecha esta vez dio en el blanco, el hombro de Inuyasha, haciendole sangrar. 

Otra punzada al corazon de Kagome. 

-"Inuyasha..."- no podia creer que le ubiese acertado, ¡¡en ningun momento le habia a puntado a el!!.

-"¡¡ME ESTAS OBLIGANDO A ATACARTE!!"-

-"PUES MUÉSTRAME LO QUE TIENES"- La flecha esta vez no dio en el blanco, Inuyasha hábilmente la abia esquivado. Kagome tomo su boca con sus manos, ¿qué estaba diciendo?.

¡¡SCRATCH!! Las garras de Inuyasha lastimaron el brazo derecho de Kagome.

La joven fue lanzada al piso con el impulso de las garras -"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KYYYYYYYAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"- el grito de Kagome, fue mas doloroso que las flechas que le habia lanzado, ¡¡NO QUERIA LASTIMARLA, PERO NO LE ESTABA DEJANDO OTRA OPCION!!

-"veras Inuyasha, la diferencia entre nosotros es que yo tengo magia"- la voz de Kikyo volvio a hacerce presente –"esas no son flechas comunes, ¡llevan magia consigo!, aunque esta mocosa no sepa como manejar las flechas correctamente ni la magia..."-

-"¡¡¡KIKYO BASTA DE ESTO!!!"- cerro sus ojos con furia, frustacion y hizo sonar sus dedos. Mostro su rostro de yo-soy-mejor-que-tu  –"sabes que puedo eliminarte en un abrir y cerrar de ojos..."-

-"lo se mejor que nadie, Inuyasha..."-una sonrisa se dicujo en sus labios –"pero no creo que elimines a tu amada "- Kikyo trato de levantarse tambaleante –"ahora ve tu hombro, si no haces algo moriras"-

El Hanyu miro su hombro, ¡¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASABA?!! ¡TENIA TODO EL HOMBRO DE UN COLOR MORADO!. Arranco la flecha de su piel, haciendo unas muecas de dolor, ¡Dolia demasiado!, empezaba a ver borroso, ¿todo eso por una simple flecha?, Kagome era mas fuerte de lo que el creia, debia ser cuidadoso.

-"¡feh! Esto es tan solo una herida superficial..."- trat de hacerce el fuerte, como siempre. –"preocupate por tu brazo"-

Otra flecha, esta vez dirijida al corazon del joven, este la esquizo y de un solo golpe mando a volar a Kagome, quien choco fuertemente contra un arbol. ¡¡no podia seguirla atacando, habia tratado de no usar mucha fuerza y nada!! ¡¡debia irse de ahí, o alguno de los dos saldria lastimado!!, y no queria que fuese ella

Como algunas veces habia pasado, el rostro de Kagome volvio a la normalidad –"¡¡Inuyasha, COMO ERES CAPAZ DE LASTIMARME!!"- trato de levantarse pero un leve, ¡crack! Que hicieron sus piernas la hizo volver a caer al pizo, quedando de rodillas. Lagrimas rodaron por sus ojos. –"entregme la perla, onegai...onegai ¡¡ONEGAI INU!!"-

-"Iie..."-

-"¡¡¡OSUWARI!!!"- grito con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, la herida de su brazo estaba sangrando demasiado y el golpe contra el arbo le habia quebrado una pierna, al menos de eso estaba casi segura. Se desmayo cuando volvio a tratar de levantarse.

Inuyasha se levantaba del piso luego del 'osuwari' que Kagome le habia soltado, ¡¡¿CÓMO LA HABIA PODIDO LASTIMAR TANTO?!!, nunca se lo perdonaria asi mismo. Trato de tomar a Kagome entre sus brazoz, pero apenas la toco, un resplandor violeta salieron de las manos de la chica 'electrocutandolo' levenmente.

Nunca entenderia como esta niña podia usar sus poderes, si nunca habia recivido ninguna clase de entrenamiento.

Se sento junto a ella, abrazando levemente el cuerpo inconsciente de la joven y con sus garras retiro algunos cabellos que perturbaban la belleza de su rostro. Acaricio levemente su mejilla con una de sus garras, queriendo sentir el rostro de la joven. 

'Ya nada ser igual. No me tendra confianza' penso el joven,  el realidad, el entendia eso y no la culparia ni nada. En realidad se culpaba a si mismo, Por haberla atacado.

Y hizo lo que hacia tanto tiempo habia querido hacer, lo que solo en sus sueños se hacia realidad y algo que sabia que quizas su orgullo no le permitiria realizar.

-"te amo..."- declaro el Hanyu, acercando su rostro al de la chica.

**....CONTINUARA....**

**NDA**: ¡¡SOY MALA!! ¡¡¡MUY MALA!!!, y fea...MUY FEA, ejejjee les dejo el suspenso... y ni se imaginan lo que tengo preparado ^_~, sigan leyedome, si decean claro, nadie les obliga a nada (muestra su mazo que saca de la nada, al igual que akane)...

¡¡EY INGRATO DEJA TU REVIEW, ME SAQUE CANAS VERDES ESCRIBIENDO!!

Jajaja broma, si quieres deja alguno si no...bueno (;_;) no dejes nada.

**Shikon no tama:** ¿Perla de las cuatro almas? ¿dónde escuche eso?...es la perla de Shikon.  ^_^ Tama es joya o perla y Shikon ah de ser lo otro, ne?

**Tenseiga:** la espada de Sesshomaru ^_^ revive a los muertos, recuerden cuando dijo que habia revivido a la madre de Inuyasha.

**Osuwari:** ¡ABAJO!, 'Sit.' Jejej la palabra mas repetida en toooooda la serie xD.

**Onegai:** es como...un por favor, te lo suplico o algo por el estilo.

**Iie:** ¡No! xD 

**Hai:** sí.

**Hanyu**: mitad bestia.

**YOUKAI**: Bestia entera, como Shippou y Sesshomaru.

**Houshi:** ¿Monje?...no se averiguare.

**Inuyasha:** ^_^ veamos si mi japones esta bien, si no me ekivoco Inu es perro o algo asi y Yasha es mounstro o demonio, o al reves, no estoy muy segura.

**Kikyo:** es una flor, ¬_¬ parecen violetas o algo asi. Yo busque en google el nombre de Kikyo y aparecieron unas flores muy lindas de un color azul muuuuy kawaii.

**Kawaii:** LINDO!!! CUTEEE!!!!  

_Nos vemos…no tengo nada que agregar y mañana me tocan clases en la tarde ^_^ posteare esto en la mañana si Fanfiction.net soluciona los problemas que tiene...¬_¬ en hispafics.net nadie me lee y en mediaminer.org tampoco, asi que pfftt...^_^ en esas paginas posteo pero atrasado._


	5. Capitulo 5, destruere falsus personalis

****

**usuarios.lycos.es/dobleuka**

****

^_^ yeahp...mi sueño hecho realidad PLUS 20 REVIEWS! Y al quinto capitulo! ^_^ eh visto fanfics con 3 de unos 10 capítulos, como tb eh visto algunos con 10 capítulos y 400 y tantos reviews...^_^ ufff ojala esto llegue a eso.

ARIGATOU! A toda la gente que me deja su review! ^_^ y por esto, ahora si pondré sus reviews en el FanFic (quizas primera y ultima vez). Vamos.

**MGA FGA:** Gracias por tu apoyo! ^_^ eh notado todos tus reviews y espero que sigas enviándome, ^_^ ojala que te guste este capitulo, en realidad me costo sacarlo de mi mente ¬¬ pero cundo me llego la inspiración en clases, ^_^ gracias a dios los profes son despistados a veces.

dark-slayer86:  Claro que soy mala!!! ^_^ si mis amigos me lo dicen igual, espero que te haga feliz este capitulo, jeje

lain iwakura: yo no le deceso mal a Kikyo, pero ojala que ¬_¬ Wataru se olvide de ella y la deje de dibujar, es un dolor en el trasero! ¬¬ siempre se mete entre ellos dos, aunque ella ah servido tambien para que se unan In-Ka jejeje si no me crees buscate un capitulo del maga en el que ^Kagome es secuestrada por Kanna y Kagura.

Miko Dani:  jujuju a una amiga mia la retaron por llegar con el pelo suelto! Y a otra por llegar dia sabado con un peto que no era peto ¬¬ uy gentes...y tb molestaron a una amiga que fue con unos pescadores punks ¬_¬ oseaaaa na ke ver!!! Son pesada la gente ¬.¬ grgrgrr

**Jude_Valentine:** jajaja los centros de rehabilitaciones no son baratos así que sigue no mas adicta. XD

**Laila Doremi :** Mata a tu primo ^_^, que yo ya mate al mi hermano por no grabarme mis capítulos de Inuyasha y por cortarme el Internet cuando estoy de lo mejor. ¬_¬ a veces son un gran dolor en el ...

**Dauphin:** ¬¬U ¿verdad que los colegios son estúpidos a veces? Hoy retaron a una amiga que fue el colegio con pescadores (día sábado)  y a otra que fue con una polera que le mostraba el ombligo, casi me desmayo cuando me di cuenta que mi polero igual mostraba la guata ¬_¬ ¡¡¡VIVA CHILE MIERDA!!! ¿qué mas puedo decir?.

**megumi014:** ^_^ siiiii me sentí muy mal al dejarlo así nada mas, pero ya veremos. La espera será recompensada. ajajajajaja

**xia:** DOMO ARIGATOU!  ^_^ me encantaría demostrar mis sentimientos en la vida real! ¬_¬ a veces soy demasiado a lo helga G pataki.

**Sakura_Kinomoto**: aki tienes el resto del fic ^_^, espero que te agrade, a mi me agrado bastante escribirlo ejejej (uyy toy llorando, escribo esto y están dando el final de la temporada de Buffy)

**Alunazul:** ^_^ ju Kawwai, ne?! Jejeje ojala sigas diciendo lo mismo en este capitulo y no te decepciones (uy mi autoestima esta bajando puntos ¬_¬).

**Haruko Haruhara:** ¡¡TIENES TODA LA RAZON!! En realidad nunca los hombres piensan lo que hacen y los que lo hacen, con gays, bisexuales, sicóticos o están ocupados T_T.

**Minako-Chan:** jejeje, espero que te hayan gustado los capítulos que siguieron al del review =)

**Sango-Kirara:** jajaja cuando lei por primera vez tu nick, me confundí con una amiga mía! Uy la llame para decirle que gracias por el review y me dijo, que no era suyo jjeje me sorprendí arto porque no crei que mi fic duece a tener reviews, el tuyo fue uno de los primeros.

**Kaori:** noooo no toy envenenada ¬¬ jejej si te contase lo que como. ¡¡Prueba comer papas fritas con helado de crema o vainilla, es riquísimo!!

**Kagome Higurashi:**  gracias por apoyarme! Y allí tienes el tercer capitulo junto con el cuarto y ahora el quinto ¿Qué tal?

Espero no haber olvidado a nadie, pero con lo despistada que soy lo mas probable es que lo haya hecho (perdóname si eres tu al que olvide).

¿Notaron que mi 'querido amigo imaginario' no esta hora?, pues esta de vacaciones el loco, estudio durante el verano y ahora que estamos en clases el esta de vacaciones. Pronto vendra alguien en su reemplazo.

¡¡¡¡VEAMOS DONDE QUEDAMOS!!!! 

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~FLASH BACK~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Se sento junto a ella, abrazando levemente el cuerpo inconsciente de la joven y con sus garras retiro algunos cabellos que perturbaban la belleza de su rostro. Acaricio levemente su mejilla con una de sus garras, queriendo sentir el rostro de la joven. 

'Ya nada ser igual. No me tendra confianza' penso el joven,  el realidad, el entendia eso y no la culparia ni nada. En realidad se culpaba a si mismo, Por haberla atacado.

Y hizo lo que hacia tanto tiempo habia querido hacer, lo que solo en sus sueños se hacia realidad y algo que sabia que quizas su orgullo no le permitiria realizar.

-"te amo..."- declaro el Hanyu, acercando su rostro al de la chica.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~END FLASH BACK~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Me Gusta el jugo de naranja con un poco de sal Un FanFic de Inuyasha 

**Escrito por Asuka_Faithless (Kagome)**

Capitulo 5 

**destruĕre falsus personālis ¡¡separāre!!******

Kagome trato de abrir sus ojos, pero la luz la lastimaba, así que los mantuvo cerrados, tratando de al menos recordar en donde se encontraba. Le dolía la pierna izquierda y el brazo derecho, recordó lo ocurrido con Inuyasha cerca del pozo.

'hum' Sintió un leve calor rodeando su cuerpo, 'es agradable' Pensó mientras sus sentidos volvían a ponerse en marcha. Abrió sus ojos.

'¿I-..I..I-Inuyasha?' Un foco se encendió en su mente, los cables se unieron, ¡TODO LE VINO A LA MENTE DE GOLPE!, ¡¡¡Inuyasha LE ESTABA BENSANDO!!!, se separo bruscamente del joven, haciendo caso omiso de sus sentimientos y del dolor físico que estaba sintiendo.

Ambos cambiaron siete veces al menos de color, antes de definir sus rostros con un rojo intenso, sus caras titilaban rojas por distintas razones, Inuyasha de vergüenza y desesperación y Kagome de Sorpresa y Timidez.

'¡¡¡ME BESO!!!'

'¡¡¡LA BESÉ!!!'

-"¡¡ESTO NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS!!"- Inuyasha comenzó con voz quebrajosa, parecía que hubiese entrado en la pubertad y le  estuviese cambiando la voz.

-"¿Qué hacías entones?"- pregunto la chica calmada, quizás de todo esto podría salir algo bueno.

'DEMONIOS PIENSA INUYASHA, ¡¡¡PIENSA!!!' Su mente trabajaba lo más rápido que podia en una excusa efectiva, pero ¡¡nada le venia a la mente!!, comenzó a desesperarse y las gotas de sudor frió le caían por la frente al pensar en que le haría Kagome , ¡¡DE ESTA NO ME SALVO!! ¡¡VA A DECIR 'abajo' HASTA QUE QUEDE COMO ALFOMBRA EN EL PISO!!.

-"Vamos, ¡¡ESTOY ESPERANDO!!"- la chica grito furiosa levantándose del suelo, aun con una pierna rota, agarro su arco y flecha con fuerza y determinación

Glup, glup. Gotas, gotas.

Inuyasha se puso de pie junto a ella. ¿por qué no podía esto simplemente acabar?, era lo mismo que se preguntaba Kagome.

Lagrimas recorrieron nuevamente el rostro de la joven, ¡¡PODRIA DEJAR DE LLORAR EN ALGUN MOMENTO!!, odiaba llorar, pero era algo que su alma necesitaba ahora.

**_'¿qué esperas? ¡¡MATALO!!'_**

-"No...¡no quiero!"-

'No nos dejara cumplir nuestro destino' 

-"¡No me importa! ¡no puedo dañarlo!"-

****

****

'MOCOSA ESTUPIDA, TENDRE QUE HACERLO POR MI MISMA' 

****

****

Kagome cayo al piso con un dolor de cabeza terrible, sentía que sus pensamientos no le hacían caso, se sentía mareada y quería vomitar.

-"¡Kagome!"- El Inu Youkai instintivamente se acerco a la chica para ayudarle a levantarse, le ofreció a mano la cual ella acepto, y volvió a ponerse de pie.

_'su mirada, SU MIRADA AVUELTO A CAMBIAR'_ Un gran salto hacia a tras la alejo unos metros de la joven quien le miraba sin ningún sentimiento en su rostro. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, esto le estaba dando miedo. 'keh! No tengo miedo de Kagome!'

-"¡INUYASHA!"- grito la joven, haciendo que su voz sonase como un chillido de murciélago, Inuyasha movió sus orejas por el volumen del grito. –"¡ENTREGAME LA PERLA! ¡¡¡¡ AHORA!!!!"-

-"¡FEH! Tonta..."- murmuro entre dientes, apretando su puño izquierdo y manteniendo la otra frente al mango de Tetsusaiga. –"tu herida esta sangrando, preocúpate por ti misma Kikyo"-

La Miko se miro la herida del brazo con desprecio –"no siento nada, este no es mi cuerpo"- sonrió placidamente al Hanyu, moviendo el brazo haciéndole notar que era verdad.

-"pero la mocosa si siente todo eso"-

_'KEH!!! No puedo hacer nada, me siento inutil'_ sus dientes habian comenzado a hacer un chirrido que perturbaba el silencio de ese momento. Kikyo miro a Inuyasha, esperando a ver que haría.

Nada.

Nada otra vez.

**_'¿Qué esta esperando?'_** su mente trataba de comprender que sucedía **_'¡¡Cuando el creyó que lo había traicionado no dudo en atacarme!! ¿por qué ahora?' _**_miro _sus manos, palpo su rostro con ellas, sus labios, sus ojos, todo su rostro. **_'¿tanto ama a esta chiquilla?'_**observo al pensativo Hanyu quien todavía mantenía una mano en la empuñadura de su espada, sin desenvainarla. **_'Inuyasha...'_** ****

No iba a dejar que eso pasase.

Si ella había muerto, esta chiquilla igual lo haría.

¡¡Aunque tuviese que matar a Inuyasha!!

-"¡Inuyasha!"- grito al tiempo en que lanzaba una flecha directo al pecho del demonio-perro. Pero algo raro paso, la flecha no dio en el blanco, y Inuyasha no se había movido.

'¡no dejare que lo lastimes!'

_Kikyo gruñó enojada._

****

**_'¡Chiquilla estúpida! ¿No quieres acaso realizar nuestro destino?'_**

_'¡claro! Pero no de esta manera, no...no yo muriendo, no el muriendo ¡las muestres no solucionan nada!'_

-"¿Co-como sabes que quiero matare?"- Kikyo mostró sorpresa en su rostro, algo poco común en ella 

_'no soy sorda ¿sabes?, puedo escuchar'_

¡Demonios!, la mocosa había destruido su hechizo, ¡ahora ambas eran una a la vez!, le estaba quedando poco tiempo, ¡DEBIA APRESURARSE!

Inuyasha miraba a la Miko hablar con alguien mas, pero no había nadie mas que ellos dos. ¡¡¡Kagome!!!, ¡esta ablando con Kagome!

-"ja"- sonrió la joven mostrando un semblante de autosuficiencia  -"no puedes sacarme de aquí, ¡yo soy tu!"-

_'mientes'_

-"¡¡NO!!"-

_'estas mintiendo Kikyo-chan'_

-"¿por qué me tratas con tanto cariño si estoy tratando de matarte?"- sin pensarlo pregunto un tanto curiosa.

_'porque soy tu reencarnación'_

-"me siento culpable"- la joven no puso dejar de hacer una mueca de tristeza, -"¿por qué me siento así?"-

'Kikyo, siento mucho que hayas muerto. En realidad lo siento. Pero esta es mi vida, la tuya ya paso, y cuando yo muera va a ser la vida de otra persona, no la mía, ni la tuya. Déjame buscar mmi propio destino, te prometo que no permitiré que la perla se vuelva negra....¿Kikyo-chan?'

-"Hai"- Cruzo sus manos haciendo un triangulo con ellas, y comenzó a murmurar algo que parecía una hechizo –"destruĕre falsus personālis ¡¡separāre!!"-  La joven cayo al piso, un semblante de dolor le vino al rostro.

-"Gomen Nasai, ne?, cuídale Kagome-chan"- esto ultimo lo dijo susurrando, mientras sus ojos s cerraban lentamente, siendo Inuyasha lo ultimo que sus ojos contemplaban. La vida abandonó su cuerpo.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

-"¿Co-como sabes que quiero matare?"- Inuyasha casi se desmaya al ver a Kikyo sorprendida. Pero aguanto un pco para ver que pasaba.

_ '¿Qué esta pasando?, ¿con quien habla Kikyo?'_

¡¡Kagome!!, esta ablando con Kagome. Fue lo único que le vino a la mente en ese momento, no necesitaba mas, ella seguía bien, pero ahora ¿Cómo sacar a Kikyo de la cabeza de Kagome?

-"ja"- A Inuyasha le vino el segundo ataque cardiaco, ¡¡SONRIENDO!!  -"no puedes sacarme de aquí, ¡yo soy tu!"-

¿QUÉ ESTABAN ABLANDO? ¡¡TENIA QUE SABERLO!!

-"¡¡NO!!"- Kikyo agarro con sus manos su cabeza, el joven Hanyu aguanto sus ganas de correr y ayudarle, ¡¡le estaba influenciando mucho la apariencia y el aroma de Kagome!!. Especialmente el aroma de ella que ahora era de desconcertacion y confusión. Claro, el también estaba confundido. Y mucho.

-"¿por qué me tratas con tanto cariño si estoy tratando de matarte?"- 

'Kagome...'

-"me siento culpable"- Kikyo hablo lentamente y solemne.

YA HABIA SIDO DEMASIADO ¿¡QUE ESTABAN HABLANDO!?. Se acerco a la joven lentamente, caminando, esperando que ella no le atacase

-"¿por qué me siento así?"- Continuo la joven, su rostro parecía buscar la expresión correcta para mostrar, la de tristeza pareció  quedarle. 

-"Hai"- Inuyasha observo como la Miko cruzaba sus manos haciendo un triangulo con ellas, 

El sabia perfectamente que iba a hacer la Miko, ¡¡TENIA QUE PREPARARSE PARA ESE ATAQUE!!, salto unos metros hacia atrás rápidamente y desenfundo la Tetsusaiga.

–"destruĕre falsus personālis ¡¡separāre!!"-  La joven cayo al piso, un semblante de dolor apareció en su  rostro. Inuyasha sobresaltado se acerco rápidamente.

-"Gomen Nasai, ne?, cuidale Kagome-chan"- El susurro de la joven le había parecido una plegaria, un llanto. Sintió un gran dolor en su pecho mientras los ojos dela joven se cerraban.

Un momento.

Solo un momento

¡¡ESTA MUERTA!!

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**NDA**: ¿Qué que dice el conjuro? Jejeje dice algo así como..destruye la falsa personalidad, Separate!, es ke no se latin!!! Pero me esforcé revisando eso! Y viendo como podria ser...así que no se no se enojes si saben como se dice, okei?

jejeje espero que les guste este capitulo, y este ¡SÍ! Quedo largo, son 6 paginas, yeaaaaaa que bakan juhjuhjuh. Supere mi super blokeo mental pfft pense que nunca saldria de el ^_^ si quieren darle las gracias a alguien, denselas a mi lindo peluche Adolfo ¬¬ y a la clase de "Comprensión del Machismo" que tuve el otro dia. 

UNA MUJER impartiendo clases, el dia de LA MUJER...no hizo hacer una lista de cosas que nos recordacen a los hombre o mujeres, femenino y masculino. Yo escribi por escribir porque solo estaba de visita en esa clase.

-"¿Bien, señor 'Mani' que escribio usted?"-  Mani se levanto de su asiento y agarro su cuaderno.

-"Femenino...cocina, plancha, bebes, sexo, lavar, platos, lavadora, secadora, aseo, limpiar..."- y seguia así como por media hora.

A todo esto, las mujeres presentes estabamos listas para atacar, spercialmente las igualadoras como yo.

-"¡¡Bien!! Y ¿qué escribio en masculino?"-

-"Trabajo, dinero, poder, control  remoto, cama, descanso, diversión..."-sy tambien seguia así, pero por unos 15 minutos.

Después le toco a mi compañera de banco -"Femenino: Toallas higienicas y Tampones. Masculino: condones"- 

-"pero las toallas higienicas las puede usar un hombre, y son muy pocas cosas "- la profesora ya me habia colmado la paciencia.

-"pero profesora, si lo vemos desde ese punto, el hombre y la mujer solo de diferencian en los genitales y en la fuerza fisica"- ¬¬ tenia unas ganas de pegarle a la bruja –"las demas diferencias, con las establesidas por la sociedad y nuestros padres"-

-"pero de igual manera, bla bla bla bla"- DEMONIOS!!! Se me habia olvidado que esa era la profesora mas parlanchina del colegio!! Si ahsta su clase era conocida como Verborrea ¡¡DEMONIOS!!

Tuve que escuchar su sermón por la hora restante.

T_T UUUUUUUUUU Y HOY MI PADRE FUE U MACHISTA TERRIBLE!!! Y CASI LO MATO A GOLPES SI NO FUERA PORQUE LO QUIERO MUCHO ¬_¬

Ja ne, si ya sun en el proximo capitulo! ^_^ siiipirili

**Diccionario Inuyasha 2003 Inc.**

****

**Shikon no tama:** Perla de las cuatro almas (grax Miko Daniela)...es la perla de Shikon.  ^_^ Tama es cristal o perla, Shi significa 4 y kon ah de ser almas, ne?

**Tenseiga:** la espada de Sesshomaru ^_^ revive a los muertos, recuerden cuando dijo que habia revivido a la madre de Inuyasha.

**Osuwari:** ¡ABAJO!, 'Sit.' Jejej la palabra mas repetida en toooooda la serie xD.

**Onegai:** es como...un por favor, te lo suplico o algo por el estilo.

**Iie:** ¡No! xD 

**Hai:** sí.

**Hanyu**: mitad bestia.

**YOUKAI**: Bestia entera, como Shippou y Sesshomaru.

**Houshi:** ¿Monje?...no se averiguare.

**Inuyasha:** ^_^ veamos si mi japones esta bien, si no me ekivoco Inu es perro o algo asi y Yasha es mounstro o demonio, o al reves, no estoy muy segura.

**Kikyo:** es una flor, ¬_¬ parecen violetas o algo asi. Yo busque en google el nombre de Kikyo y aparecieron unas flores muy lindas de un color azul muuuuy kawaii.

**Kawaii:** LINDO!!! CUTEEE!!!!  

****

**Tetsusaiga**: la espada de Inuyasha, el comillo de fierro o acero. Si Inuyasha no la lleva consigo cunado se enoja, se transforma en su verdadera identidad, ya saben ^_^

**Sengoku:** es el arbol en donde Inuyasha estuvo sellado por 50 años.

Ahora si SAYONARA (sorry por la ortografia)


	6. Capitulo 6, Muerte, Limbo y El Señor de ...

usuarios.lycos.es/dobleuka

ACLARACION!!!! ^^ mucho no entendieron que paso en el capitulo 5...bien la cosa es asi.

Kikyo (alias la chupa-almas), la que pertenecia al interior de Kagome (recordemos que kagome es la reencarnacion del saco de barro ^^U hey...ella es mala! lo vi en el capitulo de hoy, necesita que se le trate mal) se posesiona del cuerpo y de la conciencia de Kagome, dejandola totalmente indefensa. Ella no podia ver, escuchar nada escepto lo que Kikyo pensaba (no veia lo que la bruja hacia, para matar a inuyasha ni lo que le decia de matarle a ella.)...y eso... ^^ espero ke este claro! si kieren les hago un mapa conceptual (jujuju broma...es que como estamos en las pruebas ya.. ¬¬ ni ablar)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

El mundo eh de cambiar,

quiero ver que podra llegar,

un nuevo amanecer

lo hare con decicion,

un mundo donde reine el bien,

es mi ilusion....

Con temor blaaaaa y sigue el opening en español

j_ujujuju tenia ganas de poner el opening en este capitulo (o almenos una parte de el porque esta muy incompleto! ^^ jeje)_

¡¡A mi me encanta el opening!! ¡¡Y tu asukita cantas muy kawaii!! ^o^

¬_¬U ¡¡¡kiero a mi anterior texto imaginario!!! este es muy 'bueno' (mejor dicho buena)

¡¡Es que asukita tu eres la mejor, no mereces que te traten como menos!! ^^ ademas eres mi idolo, ¿me das tu autografo?

U_U Quime porfavor cortala, en serio das miedo....

^o^ _pero me das tu autografo, ¿cierto? _^_____^

^.^!!!

^_______^

o_O!!!

^_______^

T_T! ¡esta bien pero no me vuelvas a mirar asi! ¡¡¡POR FAVOR!!!

Claro, asukita-sama como tu mandes **^_______^**

AAAAAA!!! FANFIC VAMOS AL FANFIC...(Jelez!!! ¡¡VUELVE DE VACACIONES, te PAGARE EL DOBLE!!)

Uy...este capitulo me quedo DEMASIADO serio...^^ y lo digo de verdad, si no te gusta leer cosas con artos detalles y sin ningun ja-ja, no lo leas...ademas es triste..._** Y endemoniadamente corto...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.Lo que paso.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

El sabia perfectamente que iba a hacer la Miko, ¡¡TENIA QUE PREPARARSE PARA ESE ATAQUE!!, salto unos metros hacia atrás rápidamente y desenfundo la Tetsusaiga.

-"destruere falsus personalis ¡¡separare!!"- La joven cayo al piso, un semblante de dolor apareció en su rostro. Inuyasha sobresaltado se acerco rápidamente.

-"Gomen Nasai, ne?, cuidale Kagome-chan"- El susurro de la joven le había parecido una plegaria, un llanto. Sintió un gran dolor en su pecho mientras los ojos dela joven se cerraban.

Un momento.

Solo un momento

¡¡ESTA MUERTA!!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.AHORA VAMOS AL FANFIC.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Me gusta el jugo de naranja con un poco de sal

Un fanfic de Inuyasha

Escrito por Asuka Faithless (Kagome)

Capitulo 6

Muerte, Limbo y El Señor de los Cielos

Pasaron los minutos y aun no se movia de donde estaba, observando, pensando. Simplemente no era posble, pero el edor a muerte le sofocaba las narices. ¿Como habia pasado? y una pregunta aun mas importante, ¡¡¡¿Qué habia pasado?!!!.

Kagome estaba muerta, su aroma y el color de su cuerpo le delataban, el aun no se habia atrevido a tocarla y sentir el frio de su cuerpo inerte.

El olor de la sal en las lagrimas que habian sido derramadas hacia algunos minutos atras, casi habia desaparecido. Ahora se podia sentir el inconfundible aroma metalico de la sangre, acompañada del desagradable edor a muerte.

-"E..Esta muerta"- Sentencio el joven Hanyu sin alejar su vista ni un solo instante del cuerpo de miko, parecia que si dejase de verle, ella desaparecia o algo por el estilo.

Armandose de valor, en cuanto a valor se habla, hablamos de el valor que alguien debe tener al ir a tocar al ser amado, para confirmar su muerte. Para eso hay que ser valiente. Alli se demuestra nuestra verdadera valentia.

Se acerco a la joven lentamente, queria sentir la calidez de la joven entre sus dedos, pero sabia que quizas eso era imposible. Una vez acuclillado alzo la mano para tocar el rostro de la una vez sonriente Kagome, la que le golpeaba y le molestaba, pero a la vez la que le agradaba y a quien el queria mas que nada.

El rostro de la joven era suave como siempre, pero a lavez tetrico y palido. Parecia que tan solo estuviese durmiendo profundamente. '..Talvez..' Penso Inuyasha.

Sus dedos hicieron contacto con la piel de la joven, los alejo rapidamente.

Frio.

No un frio normal.

Un frio de muertos.

¡Muerta! ¡En realidad estaba muerta!

Sintio como si su corazon ardiese, como si se estuviese muriendo el en ese instante. Parecido Lo que sintio cuando Kaede-baba le habia contado que Kikyo habia muerto. Pero este era un sentimiento mucho mas fuerte, sentia la necesidad de gritar, especialmente la necesidad de llorar . ¡Pero que demonios los Youkais no lloran!

Pero los humanos si.

Ese pensamiento le invadio mientras caminaba hacia la aldea en donde Kaede y los otros le estaban esperando. Quizas, tan solo quizas, Kaede podria saber que hacer ¡habia muerto hacia minutos atras solamente!, quisas era posible revivirla. Una infinita felicidad le invadio mientras esos pensamientos positivos surcaban su mente, corrio con mas rapidez aun.

Dejando a un lado del pozo, el cuerpo sin vida de Kagome Higurashi.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Un joven Youkai corria por entre los matorrales, persiguiendo a lo que parecia ser un ciervo. Sin problemas, de un salto que parecio ser realizado con poca fuerza, llego frente al pobre animal, degollandole.

Sonrio placidamente -"mmm... un cervatillo, ¡Ya quiero probarlo!"- Termino de decir olfateando al animal , buscando algun signo de infecciones o enfermedades.

Un aroma le llamo la antencion.

-"Mi Kagome esta cerca"- Murmuro Kouga dejando caer de sus brazos al cervatillo, y comenzando a olfatear la zona. -"Ese tonto Hanyu estaba cerca, pero ahora se esta alejando"-

Su olfato era perfecto.

Se acerco al lugar de donde provenia el aroma de Kagome.

Muerte, sangre y lagrimas. Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente al llegar a un lugar sin arboles, cercano al pozo en donde el sabia que se lanzaban los huesos de los muertos.

-"¡Kagome!"- diviso a la joven sin problemas, llebaba las tipicas vestimenteas de una miko de la region, y tenia una gran herida en el brazo derecho.

La sangre de ese Hanyu tambien estaba esparcida en la tierra, el aroma simplemente le contaba todo lo que habia sucedido.

-"probablemente le ataco, ¡¡ESE MALDITO HANYU!!"- grito acercandose a tomar a la joven entre sus brazos -"¡no te preocu..."-

¡¡MI KAGOME ESTA MUERTA!!, ¡Esta fria y huele a muerte! ¿que le hizo ese? ¡¡LE HARE PAGAR!!

La tomo entre sus brazos, y corrio rapidamente en direccion a un lugar en donde el 'Sabia' que ayudarian 'a su mujer'.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

'¿Donde estoy?' trato de abir sus ojos con todas sus fuerzas, pero estaba tan obscuro que no notaba si estaba con los ojos abiertos o no. ¿¡Donde estoy!?, -"¿Que hago aqui?"-

Un eco resono con esa pregunta, ¿Que hago aqui?.

-"Estas en el limbo"- una suave voz femenina le respondio.

Esa voz la conocia, ¿Pero de donde?.

-"El limbo es el lugar en donde las almas de los muertos llegan, aqui se decide si vas al infierno o al cielo"- dijeron dos voces femeninas a coro.

-"¡¡tu no deberias estar aqui!!"- otra voz se agrego a las anteriores, parecian molestas.

Cuatro luces se encendieron frente a Kagome, segandola por algunos segundos.

-"¿Estoy muerta entonces?"- pregunto, mientras recordaba la pelea contra inuyasha -"¡Pero crei que Kikyo simplemente habia abandonado mi cuerpo, no que me habia matado!"-

-"¡¡Perdoname, Perdoname, Perdoname!!"- un triple eco se escucho fuertemente, un grito ahogado y desesperado. La voz de Kikyo. -"No sabia que el conjuro saldria mal...perdoname"-

-"Yami no tuvo la culpa, fue el dueño de los cielos"- nuevamente la suave voz femenina hablaba, ¿SDe quien era esa voz?, sabia que la habia esuchado antes...

-"¿Yami?"-

-"Yami, o mejor conocida para ti como la sacerdotiza Kikyo"-

-"Pero, ¡¡¿A que se refieren a que no deberia estar aqui?!!"- Grito un tanto histerica, el que te digan que estas muerta no era grato, comenzaba a comprender a su antecesora.

-¡¡NOS HACES DESPERDICIAR NUESTRO TIEMPO!!- las tres voces gritaron haciendo que la joven se tapase sus oidos con las manos.

-"El señor de los cielos no quiere que la traten mal, es su reesponsabilidad que ella este aqui"- la voz suave hablo tranquilamente, se escuchaba una silenciosa platica entre las otras voces. -"Kagome Higurashi, tu estas aqui para hablar con el señor de los cielos y..."- la voz callo levemente -"...el resto lo sabras luego"-

Kagome abrio sus ojos, hacia las cuatro luces, que ahora tomaban forma de mujeres. Hermosas mujeres con presiosas alas blancas como la nieve, vestidas con ligeras togas de colores pasteles. Reconocio inmediatamente a una de ellas.

-"¡Usted es la madre de Inuyasha!"- grito apuntando a la mujer de cabellos negros.

-"Si, querida, pero aqui me conocen como Omoide, es el nombre que me dio el señor de los cielos." La mujer le sonrio suavemente -"Te ah puesto nombre en estre reino, te a llamado Hikari"-

La joven sonrio -"¿Le vere pronto?"- Omoide asintio con la cabeza, mirando a las tres jovenes que parecian molestas.

Kagome las miro bien, ¡eran trillizas!, muy parecidas, a esepcion del color de pelo. Eran jovenes, de unos 18 años creia ella. La madre de Inuyasha comenzo a hablar -"Ellas son.."-

-"Yo soy Migi"- la Mujer de cabello mas largo y rojizo ablo -"Cuido la puerta Oriental del Limbo"-

-"Hidari, "- su voz era aguda, pero muy calmada. Su cabello era corto y de un color castaño -"Cuido la puerta occidental del Limbo"-

-"Yo soy Lady Nami"- Ella parecia ser la mayor de las tres, al menos en estatura. Tenia el cabello blanco y su tez era palida, sus ojos eran rojos. Kagome le miro bien, ¡La mujer era albina! -"Cuido la puerta principal del Limbo"-

-"Yo tengo el rango de espiritu Guardian del cielo"- Sonrio la mujer de largos cabellos negros, Kagome podia persivir cierto aire a Inuyasha en ella. Obvio, ya que ella era su madre -"Ahora que todo esta listo, Hikari, Vamos con nuestro señor."-

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.Continara en el proximo capitulo.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Nota de Autora: wiiiiii que serio esta esto!!!...espero que les guste, Y gracias por lso reviews que recivi anteriormente ^^ siiiiiipirili. ¿Los nombres de las mujeres?...bien cada uno tiene su significado, Hikari (Kagome), significa Luz y Yami (Kikyo) significa Obscuridad y asi... jeje.

Espero que dejen sus reviews ^^ ufff...tengo ganas de realizar otro fic asi que creo que me apresurare en este @_@ que no tengo idea como terminarlo daaameeet...

Quiza los mate a todos y colorin clorado este fanfic se ah acabado!.. xD no broma no haria eso... Nos vemos en los proximos capitulos, y otra vez SORRY POR LA ORTOGRAFIA.

Ja ne..

****

Diccionario Inuyasha 2003 Inc. (No lo copien! haganse uno plis ^^)

Shikon no tama: Perla de las cuatro almas (grax Miko Daniela)...es la perla de Shikon. ^_^ Tama es cristal o perla, Shi significa 4 y kon ah de ser almas, ne?

Tenseiga: la espada de Sesshomaru ^_^ revive a los muertos, recuerden cuando dijo que habia revivido a la madre de Inuyasha.

Osuwari: ¡ABAJO!, 'Sit.' Jejej la palabra mas repetida en toooooda la serie xD.

Onegai: es como...un por favor, te lo suplico o algo por el estilo.

Iie: ¡No! xD

Hai: sí.

Hanyu: mitad bestia.

YOUKAI: Bestia entera, como Shippou y Sesshomaru.

Houshi: ¿Monje?...no se averiguare.

Inuyasha: ^_^ Veamos Inu es perro y Yasha es mounstro o demonio, ya lo asegure.

Kikyo: es una flor, ¬_¬ parecen violetas o algo asi. Yo busque en google el nombre de Kikyo y aparecieron unas flores muy lindas de un color azul muuuuy kawaii.

Kawaii: LINDO!!! CUTEEE!!!! ^_^

Tetsusaiga: la espada de Inuyasha, el comillo de fierro o acero. Si Inuyasha no la lleva consigo cunado se enoja, se transforma en su verdadera identidad, ya saben ^_^

Sengoku: ¡¡PERDON!! Me equivoque anteriorimente esto no es el arbol jejej es la Era a donde es transportada Kagome a traves del pozo ¬¬ perdon.

Migi: Derecha, es la mujer que cuida la puerta oriental.

Nami: Normal, Joven que ciuda la puerta principal

Hidari: Izquierda, Chica que ciuda la puerta occidental

Hikari: Luz, el nombre de Kagome, dado por el señor de los Cielos.

Yami: Obscuridad, El nombre de Kykio en el reino de los cielos.

Omoide: Memoria, el nombre de la madre de Inuyasha ^^ (a que no adivinan!!!) tambien se lo dio el señor de los cielos.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Siempre hay que buskar,_

_la vida es asi._

_Es una inquietud,_

_que yo siento en mi._

_Debes saber bien,_

_lo que buscando estas._

_Solamente asi,_

_tu lo encontaras._

_que a cada cual no es igual, sentirse feliz_

_Distinta es la opinion_

_O riqueza es o el amor talvez.... blah blah blah y sigue el segundo ending (fukai mori) en español_

usuarios.lycos.es/dobleuka

Zai Jian...Adios en Chino!! ^^


	7. Capitulo 7, Hey Inuyasha, ¿Donde esta Ka...

NDA: Estoy teniendo problemas para actualizar mi pagina web (**** ), principio, es simplemente que tripod se esta mudando a su servidor de europa, y por eso no podre hacer nada hasta el 7 de enero aproximadamente. ^_^ Pero el sitio sigue en pie mientras se muda, si kieren pueden entrar y bajar las canciones de Inuyasha que subi, son las del tema en ingles T_T si tienes el tema en español (los tres plisssss) agregame a tu lista y me los mandas!!!! plisss te lo agradecere muchisisisissimo... Este es el capitulo ams largo que eh escrito, asi que espero que lo disfruten aun mas.

****

_ cada vez mas cerca del abstracto final, dam...no se que hacer ^_^ aunque ya tengo un par de ideas que saque de unas canciones.

Lo que sea que hagas tu asukita Estara Bien! ^_^ eres muy kawaii

¬_¬ ARG...Que te dije de tratarme bien?

U_U me dijiste que si trataba bien me hecharias...¡¡Pero no puedo tratarte mal, eres taaaaan buena!!

¿Bueno...? al meos dime que tal me kedo este capi...

^______^ Muy lindo

^o^U yo no creo eso pero esta bien.....ATENCION "Tengo un de las guardianas"(menos de la mami de inu-kun, tan pronto me consiga un scaner lo subi a mi pagina, okei?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.Lo que paso.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kagome las miro bien, ¡eran trillizas!, muy parecidas, a esepcion del color de pelo. Eran jovenes, de unos 18 años creia ella. La madre de Inuyasha comenzo a hablar -"Ellas son.."-

-"Yo soy Migi"- la Mujer de cabello mas largo y rojizo ablo -"Cuido la puerta Oriental del Limbo"-

-"Hidari, "- su voz era aguda, pero muy calmada. Su cabello era corto y de un color castaño -"Cuido la puerta occidental del Limbo"-

-"Yo soy Lady Nami"- Ella parecia ser la mayor de las tres, al menos en estatura. Tenia el cabello blanco y su tez era palida, sus ojos eran rojos. Kagome le miro bien, ¡La mujer era albina! -"Cuido la puerta principal del Limbo"-

-"Yo tengo el rango de espiritu Guardian del cielo"- Sonrio la mujer de largos cabellos negros, Kagome podia persivir cierto aire a Inuyasha en ella. Obvio, ya que ella era su madre -"Ahora que todo esta listo, Hikari, Vamos con nuestro señor."-

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Me gusta el jugo de naranja con un poco de sal

Un fanfic de Inuyasha

Escrito por Asuka Faithless (Kagome)

Capitulo 7

Hey Inuyasha, ¿Donde esta Kagome?

Omoide conducia a Kagome por entre unos obscuros pasadizos, ambas caminaban muy rapido, la mujer mas que la joven. Ella parecia conocer muy bien esos pasadisos, que a kagome dejaban confundida.

-"Hikari, Cuando veas al señor de los cielos" comenzo El angel, apresurando aun ams el paso -"no le preguntes cosas que no pueda responder con un no o con un si"-

Kagome le lanzo una mirada llena de curiosidad.

-"Es una regla en el cielo"- le miro un tanto enojada -"los mortales que ven al señor de los cielos acostumbran a hacerles preguntas de su futuro, su destino"-

-"yo creo que toda gente tiene derecho a sa-.."-

-"El no controla el destino, y ahora calla"- habian llegado a un lugar obscuro con dos puertas gigantescas, metalicas con simbolos raros. -"la puerta al infierno"-

-"¡¡¿Infierno?!!, ¡pero crei que hivamos al cielo!"- Kagome abrio los ojos como platos, ¡hey ella no era tan mala como para ir al infierno!.

-"¡Tonta!"- gruño el angel, eso a la Miko le recordo a inuyasha -"perdon, es que estoy demasiado nerviosa, odio este sitio"- abrio las puertas y un calor insoportable invadio todo. Dejando a Kagome un tanto aturdida.

-"No respires, este aroma mata las almas puras"- miro la cara que la joven le estaba dando, claramente decia, ¡¡Necesito respirar!!. -"no te preocupes, tu alma solo respira como acto que normalmente hacia tu cuerpo, no necesitas respirar, pero sentiras como si lo necesitases..."-

Omoide tomo entre sus brazos a kagome y se lanzo a volar hacia el otro extremo de la habitacion, ¡todo estaba en llamas!, y en el fondo de la habitacion se podia ver gente alzando sus manos con cadenas y grilletes.

Cerro sus ojos.

La necesidad de respirar se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, comenzo a sentirse debil, y creia que se hiva a desmayar. ¡¡Debia aguantar!!. Sintio varios ruidos, puertas, personas gritando, cadenas, latigos, mujeres, y por ultimo, a la madre de Inuyasha.

-"Bien querida"- la dejo en el piso, para que se pusiese de pie -"puedes respirar y de paso abrir tus ojos..."-

Kagome obedecio y respiro lo mas profundo que sus pulmones le permitian, se sorprendio ante la vista que teniaa ahora frente a sus ojos. ¡¡Esto no era nada comparado con lo de hace unos momentos!!. Era un sueño, nubes, aves, ¡¡Era el cielo!!.

-"¿Como?"- fue lo unico que sus labios pudieron procunciar ante su sorpresa.

-"Del infierno al Cielo, ¿no es curioso?, es como en la vida...Siempre antes de algo bueno viene algo malo, siempre antes del amor viene la muerte"- Lo ultimo Omoide lo susurro para si misma.

Kagome sonrio -"¿Omoide-san?,¿vere ahora al señor de los cielos?"- dijo mierandole con ojos llenos de inocencia y curiosidad.

-"No en esa ropa, jovencita"- La mujer sonrio. Sí, ella era la indicada para ser la compañera de su hijo. -"Primero debes cambiarte, acompañame"-

No supo como pero en un par de segundo se encontraba en un lugar que parecia un parque, con unas cabañas blancas y de ditintos colores pasteles, parecia un centro de reunion o algo. Omoide le tomo la mano y la guio hasta una pequeña casa de color verde pastel, que afuera tenia un gran letrero que decia "Heaven Angels".

Al entrar una mujer les atendio. Era muy anciana, tan anciana que sus alas y su cabello eran del mismo color plateado, contrastaban muy bien con sus ojos violetas. Era gordita y su cara era graciosa, y a la vez simpatica.

-"Jovencita, mucho gusto."-La mujer le extendio la mano en forma de saludo a Kagome. -"¿Angel nuevo?, Omoide"- dijo mirando a la madre de Inuyasha.

-"Futuro Angel"- Respondio ella, y luego se acerdo a un lugar lleno de ropas, como las que ella usaba -"Kaze-baba, Necesitamos ropa para presentarla al señor de los cielos"-

-"¡¡Me ubieses dicho antes, hija!!"- La anciana camino lentamente hacia un estabte y de uno de los cajones saco una cinta para medir. -"haber...em.."-

-"Kago...Hikari"- Sonrio la Miko.

-"Hikari-chan, levanta sus brazos para que te tome las medidas."- Kagome obedecio y en un par de minutos de anotar, la mujer se acerdo al estante detras de Omoide y pregunto mientras revisaba los vestidos -"¿Tipo de Angel?"-

-"Primera Ala"- respondio Omoide tranquilamente mientras se probaba unas tiaras que tenia la anciana.

'¿Primera, ¿Que??' Kagome no entendia lo que hablaban los dos angeles.

-"¿Primera Ala? ¿Estas segura?"-

-"Kaze-baba tu sabes que el Señor de los Cielos ya lo habia anunciado"- Kaze simplemente asintio y siguio buscando un traje. Saco uno y lo lanzo al aire, una rafaga de viento envolvio a Kagome que tenia los ojos como platos y no pudo dejar de gritar un estronduoso "KYYYAAAAA" cuando sintio el viento envolviendole su cuerpo.

-"Disculpa niña, no quise asustarte"- la vieja rio graciosamente.

-"Te encanta asustar a los novatos con ese viento, ¿Cierto?"- omoide le lanzo una mirada acusadora, la anciana soo sonrio cabizbaja con un leve rosa en sus mejillas.

-"Wuau, este vestido me encanta"- El vestido que kagome llevaba ahora puesto, era al estilo 'romano' (como toda la ropa del Cielo), hasta un poco mas arriva de las rodilla y tenia doble vuelo, con una abertura que le llegaba un poco mas abajo de la cadera (imaginense el vestido de Sakura en la segunda pelicula, algo asi). Sus zapatillas igual las habia cambiado Kaze, Ahora tenia unas cintas en las piertas que le llegaban hasta la rodilla y en los pies unas zandalias simples. Tomo su cabello y lo peino en una cola, y luego agarro una de las tiaras que estaba viendo Omoide y se le puso en el pelo.

-"Bien jovencita, tendrias gran exito vistiendo a los Angeles"- La anciana Sonrio dulcemente.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

-"Kaede-baba, ¿Hay algo que podamoe hacer para revivirla?"- Inuyasha habia llegado hacia unos minutos atras a la casa de la anciana, sorprendiendo a todos con la notica de la muerte de kagome.

-"¡¡Pobre Kagomecita!!"- lloraba el Kitsune, mientras sango le consolaba con un abrazo, ella tambien estaba llorando -"¿Anciana?"- susurro la exterminadora.

-"Estoy pensado niña"- su rostro mostraba seriedad y tenia su mano derecha sobre su menton. tomo un poco de té. -"Mi memoria solo me da una solucion, pero creo que na..."-

-"¡¡Lo que sea Kaede!!"-

-"Necesitare muhco poder espiritual"- miro a Miroku quien estaba concentrado en su té, el asintio. -"Necesitare unas hierbas que crecen en el valle que queda hacia el oeste"- Luego sus tono de voz bajo hata hacerse solemne y triste -"Y lo mas importante es la sangre de alquien que haya estado presente cuando fallecio"-

Todos miraron a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se levanto de donde estaba sentado, tomo una taza vacia y con un cuchillo se corto la superficie de la muñeca. Cuando la taza se lleno miro a Keade. -"Anciana, ¿Necesitas mas?"-

Ella lo miro un tanto sorpendida, como todos los presentes -"Es mucho ams que

suficiente"-

-"Bien"- gruño el Hanyu, caminando hacia la entrada e la casa y apollandose en la puerta, mientras lamia su muñeca que aun sangraba.

-"Les advierto que quizas no vuelva a ser la Kagome que nosotros conocemos"-

todos la miraron rapidamente.

-"Aqui, podran pasar horas, pero allí en el infierno o en el cielo, pasan dias, meses o hasta años. Quizas me equivoque, quizas no..."-

Inuyasha al escuchar esto salio corriendo rapidamente a buscar el cuerpo de Kagome, siendo seguido por Sango, Miroku y Kirara.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

-"Tendras todo, alimento, hembras, un palacio si gustas, ¡TODO!"- grito Kouga mientras caminaba de lado a lado en el bosque, frente al cadaver de Kagome.

-"Sessi-kun"- murmuro Rin jalandole la tunica al Youkai -"Ella me sinpatiza, siempre ha sido amable conmigo"-

El youkai miro con, ¡¡¡¡¡¿DULZURA?!!!!!, a la pequeña a su lado y puso una mano sobre sobre su cabeza.

-"Esto es cosa de adultos Rin-chan, ademas ella es la noviecita esa de mi hermano"- Miro a la Miko con un poco de rencor, recordando que por su culpa su hermano tenia el Colmillo de acero. Camino hacia ella y le pateo las costillas.

Kouga empujo al Youkai hacia atras. -"HEY, ¡¡NO LA GOLPES!!"- Y se puso en una pose de combate.

-"Es una pequeña cuota, asi revivire a tu amiga"- Miro al Lobo y le sonrio. -"Pero tambien pido que mates a mi hermano, despues."-

Jaken que estaba detras de Sesshomaru (Como siempre) sonrio y salto para hacerse notar -"Lord Sesshomaru podria hacerlo con los ojos vendados, pero no tiene tiempo que desperdiciar en ese medio Youkai"-

-"¡¡¡SESSHI-KUN!!!"- grito la niña pateando al guapo de Sesshomaru (YO LE PEGO A ESA) -"No quiero que mate a Inu-kun, si lo haces Ka-chan estara triste. Si quieres que muera matalo tu"- La niña le saco la lengua y se dio vuelta dandole la espalda a los Youkai.

-"¿Que?"- todos los presentes, menos Rin, claro.

-"Esta bien, la niña tiene un punto. Si quiero matarlo, es mi problema y no quiero que nadie haga mi trabajo."- Sesshomaru miro nuevamente a la joven Miko muerta.

Se acerco y la pateo tan fuerte que salio volando hacia un arbol. -"Pero nada me detiene lastimarla un poco"-

Kouga le lanzo una mirada amenazadora -"detente, o te las veras conmigo"-

Sesshomaru sonrio levemtene -"Bien, Youkai... Te devolvere a la vida a esta estupida Humana"-

Rin Gruñó.

-"A esta miko"- corrigio Sesshomaru, desenfundo a su espada y se acerco a Kagome, mientras la Tenseiga resplandecia.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ya hacia una hora que habian dejado la casa de La anciana Angel Kaze, Kagome se veia canzada de tanto caminar, mientras que Omoide, se veia ams fresca de una lechuga.

La miko miro el pasisaje. Era hermoso, en realidad se parecia mucho a la epoca del Sengoku, plantas, flores, cesped y un gran y hermoso cielo violaceo. El camino estaba bordeado con flores violetas, que le daban un toque femenino a todo el lugar.

Un pensamiento le vino a la mente.

-"Omoide-san, ¿Puedo prefuntarle algo?"- el angel Asintio sin mirar atras -"¿Porque solo hay mujeres en este lugar?"-

La mujer le miro rapidamente, un tanto sorprendida.

-"Asi que lo notaste"- Kagome asintio mientras Omoide sonreia dulcemente, su sonrisa se esfumo un poco despues -"Los hombres que nunca pudieron casarse, viven el el Cielo 2, nosotras las mujeres sin esposo vivimos aqui, y las parejas reunidas viven el el Cielo principal, es una clasificacion"-

Kagome proceso la informacion y volvio a preguntar -"¿pero no estaba usted casada con el padre de Inuyasha?, digo ¿no deberias estar en el cielo principal, Omoide-san?"-

El angel nego tristemente. -"Como tu sabes los Youkais son de naturalza maligna, por lo que ellos al morir van directamente al infierno, sin pasar por el limbo. Ademas el Cielo no reconoce a las parejas humano-youkais, es triste. Muchos angeles tienen a sus amados atrapados en el Infierno, siendo que durante su vida fueron tan buenos o incluso mucho mas buenos que un humano"-

-"Entonces yo no estaria con Inuyasha"- penso en voz alta.

-"exacto, dulzura. Tu y mi hijo no podran estar juntos a menos que de alguna forma se convierta en humano, o que tu vallas al infierno con el"- La mujer le miro un tanto curiosa, esperando a que Kagome reaccionace hacerca de las palabras que habia dicho.

La miko se sonrojo rapidamente, comprendiendo lo que ella misma habia comentado -"lo siento, yo...yo pense en voz alta"-

Omoide no pudo contener una pequeña risa, luego miro a la joven -"creo que estas cansada, ¿Quieres que te de tus alas, ya?"-

-"¿Queeeeee?, ¿puedo tener alas?"- una gran gota callo sobre su frente, '_y yo matandome caminando mientras podria haber estado volando' _una vena aparecio en su frente, enojada por su estupides.

-"¡Claro, te dare tus alas de inmediato!"- el angel sonrio, sacando de su Ala derecha una larga pluma blanca. Se acerco a kagome y le clavo la punta de la pluma en la espalda.

-"KYAAAAA, ESO DUELE"- grito kagome estremeciendose.

-"Espera a que actue"- le mujer le tapo la boca a Kagome, quien habia empezado a gritar nuevamente.

Era como si le sacasen la piel, como si...como si su cuerpo fuese adquiriendo mas partes. Le dolia la espalda, ¡¡Y mucho!!. La mano le Omoide le tapaba la boca, evitando que gritase, mordio unos de los dedos del Angel, haciendo que un sonido seco salise de sus labios. Sintio como si masajeasen su espalda, y luego...no sintio nada mas.

-"¡¡MOU!! Chiquilla"- grito el Angel viendo su mano -"¡¡Muerdes tan fuerte como mi hijo!!"- una mueca de dolor, le hizo entender a Kagome que le habia mordido muy duro.

-"Omoide-san yo.."- sintio algo en su espalda, palpo con sus manos. ¡¡ALAS!!, ahora tenia ALAS, uh.. 'uh...KYAAAAA que KAWAII' una sonrisa de niño-con-nuevo-juguete aparecio en los labios de kagome.

-"solo tienes que moverlas"- Y eso hizo la Miko, Torpe en un principio. pero luego de unos minutos se sentia capaz de intentar surcar los cielos. -"Hikari, solo tienes que mover tus alas asi"- Omoide movio sus alas de arriza hacia abajo, con un movimiento hacia delande y luego hacia atras. Kagome le imito.

-"¡ESTOY VOLANDO! ¡¡EST..."- Kagome callo al piso, quedando de estomago. Igual que inuyasha cuando ella le gritaba 'Osuwari', dios...como dolio eso, no sentaria nunca mas a inuyasha, ¡¡Era una promesa!!.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

NDA: - **** -- tremendas promociones....

_ este capitulo...no se como ------ voy a terminar esta serie... T_T pero ya se lo que no hare...No voy a continuar mientras no vea almenos 41 reviews en mi cuenta ^_^ y eso va enserio...^_^ es que quiero Reviews a toda costa-costa.

El proximo capitulo T_T les puedo decir que estara mas emocionante. ¡¡Si!! Kagome conocera a alguien quien le dara algo especial, Inuyasha se dara cuenta que el dicho mas vale 10 pajaros en mano que 100 volando sirve...T_T yyyy Rin-chan se apoderara del fanfic juajuajuuaaaaa (la niña toda mandona, no creen?)

Ja-ne. **- **** -**

PD: 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews, 41 reviews.

¡41 REVIEWS! y si kieren 42, asi estaremos parejos con los capitulos ^_^ (6 reviews/cap)


	8. Capitulo 8, Mas Vale Kagome en mano que ...

En uno de los reviews, me preguntaronsi es que estaba termiando el fic o estaba tomando inspiracion... Bien la respuesta es...NO SEEEEE!!! ^o^ al principio crei que hiva a dejarlo ahsta el capitulo 7, que el fanfic no iva a durar tanto pero como ven....noooooooooooooohhhh 8 capitulos y sigue andando jujuju, si la idea principal de estos ultimos capitulos me vino derrepente, y borre el capitulo que tenia entero...

Aqui podeis encontrar un dibujo de las ^^ guardianas y el traje de kagome. El estupido escaner T_T tuve que cargar bastante el lapiz para qur pudiese agarrar los dibujos, en fin aqui teneis las imagenes.( pasen a mi nick para verlo io si estas leyendo de sde alguna pagina, busca en fanarts o algo)

¡¡EY YO PEDI 41 REVIEWS, NO 47!! jujuju estoy feliz con eso, Muchas gracias a todos los que mandaron sus reviews ^o^ (Los videos de inuyasha, videos de inuyasha, Los videos de inuyasha, videos de inuyasha, jajajajajja xD ) ^_^ ahora solo pido 53 jujuju ojala ^__________^

¿Mision aceptada? --- juajuajua Gundam W!!! (hoy vi el final!!!)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

mmm....T_T

¿**Que pasa chibi-asukita?**

T_T odio a mi videocasetera.....

Asukita...¿y eso por que?, tu videocasetera es una sony...es muy buena marca...

T_T la estupida videcasetera......la deje grabando Shamang King (que lo dan a las 3 am) y a las 7 am se empezo a rebobonar, ¡¡Sonaba como el demonio cantando!!, me desperto...y me tuve que levantar... ;_; y yo que me levanto a las 11, no me dejo dormir mi sueño de belleza..

^_______^ con sueño de belleza o no, sigues siendo muuuy kawaii asukita-linda

;_; ¿¿¿por que???, porque mi antguo texto imaginario tenia que salir de vacaciones...¡¡POR QUE!!

^_^ el me dijo que queria ie a buskar nuevas formas para torturar a una escritora-frustrada-y-fea.

T_T ¿Y esa quien es...?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.lo que paso.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Era como si le sacasen la piel, como si...como si su cuerpo fuese adquiriendo mas partes. Le dolia la espalda, ¡¡Y mucho!!. La mano le Omoide le tapaba la boca, evitando que gritase, mordio unos de los dedos del Angel, haciendo que un sonido seco salise de sus labios. Sintio como si masajeasen su espalda, y luego...no sintio nada mas.

-"¡¡MOU!! Chiquilla"- grito el Angel viendo su mano -"¡¡Muerdes tan fuerte como mi hijo!!"- una mueca de dolor, le hizo entender a Kagome que le habia mordido muy duro.

-"Omoide-san yo.."- sintio algo en su espalda, palpo con sus manos. ¡¡ALAS!!, ahora tenia ALAS, uh.. 'uh...KYAAAAA que KAWAII' una sonrisa de niño-con-nuevo-juguete aparecio en los labios de kagome.

-"solo tienes que moverlas"- Y eso hizo la Miko, Torpe en un principio. pero luego de unos minutos se sentia capaz de intentar surcar los cielos. -"Hikari, solo tienes que mover tus alas asi"- Omoide movio sus alas de arriza hacia abajo, con un movimiento hacia delande y luego hacia atras. Kagome le imito.

-"¡ESTOY VOLANDO! ¡¡EST..."- Kagome callo al piso, quedando de estomago. Igual que inuyasha cuando ella le gritaba 'Osuwari', dios...como dolio eso, no sentaria nunca mas a inuyasha, ¡¡Era una promesa!!.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.Ahora al fic.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Me gusta el jugo de naranja con un poco de sal

Un fanfic de Inuyasha

Escrito por Asuka Faithless (Kagome)

Capitulo 8

Reencuentros

Era extraño, mas que extraño. Era...era..¡¡Era Inpensable!!, ¿Quien se imaginaria que ella?.. ¡¡Ella!!. Kagome Higurashi, la reencarnacion de una poderosa sacerdotiza, estudiante de preparatoria y adolecente comun, seria...sera..¡¡Esto!!.

Un angel.

Se miro en el rio, que tenia las aguas mas cristalinas que ella jamas ubiese visto. Todo aqui era hermoso, era un sueño. Del que en cierto modo, no queria despertar. Y por otro lo unico que queria era hacerlo. ¿Entonces que?, ¿Era todo perfecto en el paraiso? o ¿El paraiso podia ser igual que el infierno?.

Dependia del punto de vista.

Miro a la mujer a su lado, ella dormia placidamente con la espalda en un arbol de cerezos.

Omoide-san, por ejemplo. Ella debia odiar este lugar. ¡¡Su amado estaba en el infierno!!, y ella aqui. ¡¡Que desperdicio!!, si tu amas a alguien lo unico que deseas al morir es estar junto a esa persona, ¡¡Que te nieguen eso es como que te negasen respirar!!. Como que te mataran poco a poco. ¿Pero si ya estas muerto?, entonces te matan aun mas. Te matan tus emociones.

Habian pasado unas cuantas horas desde que habian llegado al templo del 'Señor de los cielos' y aun nadie les habia dicho que podian pasar a verle. ¡¡Esto era aburrido!!, muy aburrido. Demasiado aburrido.

Cerro sus ojos. Solo descansaria un rato.

'Solo...los descansare un poco, un poquito' penso antes de caer profundamente dormida.

Omoide le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Se levanto levemente de su lugar de descanso, caminando hacia donde kagome estaba dormida.

-"Niña, Creo que porfin entiendes...por eso Yami queria llevarse a mi hijo al infierno, para estar con el"- murmuro mientras acariciaba el cabello de la joven.

-"me encantaria ver a mi esposo, aunque sea por unos segundos"- su mirada se perdio en el arbol de cerezo. 'aunque sea...unos segundos.'

Un angel salio del templo que estaba frente al jardin en donde estaban Kagome y Omoide.

El angel al ver a Omoide se acerco a ella rapidamente -"El señor de los cielos les vera ahora, el se disculpa por hacerles esperar."- La chica hizo una reverencia y movio su gracioso cabello.

La madre de inuyasha movio a la miko tratando de despertarla, pero esta no respondia.

'¿Que por-los-cielos sucede?' Movio con aun mas fuerza a la joven.

Nada. Algo llamo su atencion.

-"Su aureola esta desvaneciendose."- Omoide mirco con preocupacion, mientras el otro angel se llevaba las manos a la boca.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

-"¡¡Sesshomaru!!"- grito un enfurecido Kouga -"Deja de una #&$$%& Vez de Patear a Kagome"-

-"Ja, esto podria hacerse un deporte"- gruño sessomaru dandole otra patada al cadaver.

-"Sesshi-kun"- murmuro Rin tirando de la tunica de Sessomaru -"¡¡Deja de hacer eso, que no es gracioso!!"-

Un gruñido escapo de los labios del Youkai, ¡¡Esta niña era mas mandona que su fallecida madre!!

-"Apartence"- Alzo su espada sobre su cabeza, esta reesplandecia de un color azuloso. Clavo la espada sobre el pecho del cadaver de Kagome. Esta abrio los ojos, sin vida ni brillo. Retiro la espada y la guardo.

Pateo de nuevo a Kagome, pero esta vez un leve -"ouch"- salio de los labios de la miko.

-"Omoide-san, ¿que sucede?"-

¡¡Kagome esta viva!!, !!Mi Kagome esta viva¡¡. El lobo youkai Aullo de felicidad mientras abrazaba ala recien 'revivida' miko.

-"¿ko..kouga?"- miro hacia los lados, sus ojos parecian platos. -"¿Sessomaru, Rin-chan, Jaken?"-

-"¡¡Ka-chan!!"- la pequeña salto alos brazos de la aturdida miko. Esta se quejo levemente.

-"Mis costillas duelen"- todos miraron a sessomaru quien simplemente les dio una mirada 'matadora', que los dejo a todos callados.

-"¡¡Kagome tu cuerpo esta brillando!!"-

Y asi era. Su cuerpo brillaba y sentia un dolor insoportable en su espalda.

-"¿Que..."- trato de levantarse, en vano. Tenia la pierna quebrada.

Todo el dolor que no habia sentido por no estar en su cuerpo, le vino derrepente, manifestandose con un fuerte -"¡¡¡KKKKKKYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"-

Sentia que su cuerpo estaba en un climax de dolor, tanto asi, que ella misma no sentia nada. ¡¡Y en dolor en la espalda se hacia cada vez mas fuerte!!

-"¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!"- Sintio que se hiva a morir de dolor, torciendo su columna en el piso. De un momento a otro el dolor comenzo a disminuir.

'Me recuerda a cuando...¡¡no es posible, revivieron!!. Un momento. ¡¡Sessomaru el Hermano de Inuyasha me revivio!!' Se toco la espalda, esperando encotrar alguna herida, pero en vez de eso.

Alas. ¡¡Tenia sus alas!!

-"¿Kagome?"- Kouga le miro preocupado -"¿Te sientes bien, algun dolor?"- se acerco a ella y le acaricio el rostro.

-"¿No vez acaso?"- palpo sus alas nuevamente y luego, miro hacia arriba. ¡¡Su aureola, alli estaba!!

-"¿Ver que?"- gruñieron ambos Youkais. Rin se hacerco a la chica y le toco ls alas.

-"Sesshi-kun, ¡¡Kagome es un pajaro!! ¡¡Tiene alitas y una cosa sobre la cabeza!!"-

-"Con que te convirtieron en Angel"- todos miraron a sesshomaru, con curiosidad. Inlusive Kagome le miraba.

-"Te revivi mal"- Fue la unica respuesta que dio el youkai -"Ya te habian convertido"-

-"¿Qué? yo...yo pensaba que iba a volver aqui despues...yo..."-

-"¿Osea que ella era ya un angel?, pero yo no veo ninguna ala como dice la mocosa esa"-

-"Solo los seres puros pueden verlo, y supongo que no eres puro"- Kouga se sonrojo.

-"¿A que te refieres con puros?"- Kouga aun estaba sonrojado, pero ahora al decir esto quedo totalmente rojo.

-"Virgenes"-

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

'¿Donde podra estar?' Simplemente no lo entendia. '¡¡Aqui le deje hace unas horas!!'. Su olfato no le mentia, aqui era en donde habian peleado. Y por alli era en donde ella habia caido muerta. '¡¡¿QUE PASA?!!'

-"¡¿Donde esta?¡!!"- gruño con fuerza al aire. Sango y Miroku le miraron preocupados.

-"Inuyasha, ¿No sientes nada?"- Sango le miro un tanto triste. Pobre. Debia estar debastado con esto ahora. -"Podria haber estado viva y haberse marchado por el pozo, ¿seguro que estaba muerta?"-

-"¡¡Feh!! ¿Tu crees que me equivocaria tratandose de Kagome?"- El silencio invadio el lugar. Todos le miraban tristes.

-"Bueno Inuyasha, es como dicen. Mas vale pajaro en mano que cien volando"- Miroku miro al cielo mientras Inuyasha y sango le miraban enfadados. -"En este caso no seria, ¿Mas vale Kagome en mano que en ningun lado?"-

-"...Kouga..."- Sus ojos miraron hacia el oeste -"¡¡Ese es el olor de ese maldito Lobo, El tiene a Kagome!!"- Trato de olfatear mas moviendose un pococ por el lugar -"La brisa viene de aquel lugar, trae el aroma de Kouga y Kagome"- De un golpe salto a un arbol.

-"Tambien trae el aroma de mi hermano"- Si hablar mas Inuyasha comenzo a correr hacia el oeste. Unos preocupados Miroku y Sango le perseguian sobre el lomo de Kirara.

Unos minutos despues de correr Inuyasha paro en seco, esperando a sango y miroku. Ellos no aparecian. ¡¡Demonios estaba tan cerca de Kagome!!, podia sentirla. Esucho un par de voces hablando.

-"¿Por qué motivo me revivieron?"- la voz parecia un poco entrecortada, como si fuese un sollozo. -"Si...si ya estaba muerta y era un Angel. ¿Ahora que soy? Nada."-

-"Eres un Angel Caido"- Murmuro una otra voz, esta era la voz de un hombre -"No estas muerta ni viva, no perteneces a ningun lugar"- ¡¡Sesshomaru, ese el!!

-"Ellos me iban a mandar de vuelta luego de que viese a señor de los cielos, ¡¡Tenian algo que decirme!!"- el grito le ensordecio los oidos. ¡¡Kagome!!, ella era la unica que gritaba asi de fuerte. se contuvo de saltar a buscarla.

Intento buscar un angulo para verla, tratando de no quedar a favor del viento. Asi Sessomaru no le olfatearia.

-"¿Te dijeron que categoria de angel eras?"-

'¿Categoria de angel?' Poso su mano en su menton. Claramente podia escuchar a Omoide decir las palabras 'Pimera Ala', ella lo habia mencionaod cuando estaban en casa de Kaze-baba.

-"Creo que mencionaron algo de primera ala"-

Inuyasha abrio sus ojos como platos, ¿Que demonios era eso?. Se movio un poco y vio una luz blanca en el piiso. Trato de enfocar su vista.

-"Es el cargo mas alto, luego del señor de los cielos"- Sessomaru habia vuelto a ablar, esta vez su tono era como de incredulidad. -"¿Estas segura?"-

'¿Un pajaro con un aro en la cabeza?' su vista estaba fallando, era demasiada luz blanca.

-"Si, dijeron algo del Señor de los cielos. Que el ya lo habia aunciado"-

-"¿Ka...Kagome?"- murmuro el Hanyu dejandose caer frente a todos.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

-"¡¡Mi querida Sango!!"-Alego el Houshi afirmandose con mas fuersa de la cintura de la taiija. -"Creo que nos perdimos de inuyasha"-

Sango dio vuelta su cabeza para mirar al Monje -"¿Que te hace creer eso?"- pregunto con sarcasmo. Se sonrojo rapidamente, dandose cuenta de la posicion de sus rostros.

-"Simplemente, no creo que le alcancemos"- Apreto mas fuerte la cintura de la joven, haciendo que un gemido saliese de los labios de la exterminadora, acercandose aun mas al Houshi. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca. Ella no se atrevia a romper la mirada.

-"¿Y...y que pro...propones?"- Cambio de tono de piel, de un rosa a un rojo intenso.

-"Podriamos, no se."- Roso sus labios con los de Sango. Ella podia sentir su respiracion calida sobre ssu rostro, esperaba que el no sintiese lo nerviosa que estaba. El houshi estaba presionando sus labios contra los de ella, suavemente.

Sango se dio vuelta en el lomo de kirara, quedando frente a Miroku, todo esto sin romper el beso.

Sango se separo lentamente, apollando su frente sobre el menton del monje -"Yo...Miroku-sama"-

Miroku le callo con un lijero beso en lo labios. -"Sango-dono, ¿Quisiera tener un hijo conmigo?"-

¡¡¡¡Plafht!!!! De un momento a otro miroku habia pasao de estarse besando con Sango en el lomo de Kirara, a estar besando el suelo, dolorosamente.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.Continuara.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

NDA: Juaaajuajuajuajuajuajua ^_^! estupido miroku, ¡¡Diciendo esas cosas!!. ajajajjaja y bien? que les parecio? esta bien como para 53 reviews?

^_^eso espero.

No olviden dejar revies por mi dibujo, porfavor.

Ja ne


	9. Capitulo 9, Away

Hum....esta vez no ubieron tantos reviews como yo esperaba....

Les anuncio que este fanfic esta llegando a su fin, ^_^ por que tengo otro planeado (mi prima menor me dio la idea) T_T asi que espero que luego de terminar este, lean el otro que saldra pronto jujujujujuju Muahahahhahahhaa _ juh.... ya mejor la paro.

Sigue el mismo dibujo en pie y si kieren verlo, entren a mi nicj de fanfiction.net T_T oseaaaa a Asuka_faithless (perdon es que creo que nadie lo vio.....)

Ahora vamos al fanfic... Rapido...mientras ¬¬ el dialogo imaginario bueno conversa con el recien llegado de vacaciones.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.lo que paso.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

-"Simplemente, no creo que le alcancemos"- Apreto mas fuerte la cintura de la joven, haciendo que un gemido saliese de los labios de la exterminadora, acercandose aun mas al Houshi. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca. Ella no se atrevia a romper la mirada.

-"¿Y...y que pro...propones?"- Cambio de tono de piel, de un rosa a un rojo intenso.

-"Podriamos, no se."- Roso sus labios con los de Sango. Ella podia sentir su respiracion calida sobre ssu rostro, esperaba que el no sintiese lo nerviosa que estaba. El houshi estaba presionando sus labios contra los de ella, suavemente.

Sango se dio vuelta en el lomo de kirara, quedando frente a Miroku, todo esto sin romper el beso.

Sango se separo lentamente, apollando su frente sobre el menton del monje -"Yo...Miroku-sama"-

Miroku le callo con un lijero beso en lo labios. -"Sango-dono, ¿Quisiera tener un hijo conmigo?"-

¡¡¡¡Plafht!!!! De un momento a otro miroku habia pasao de estarse besando con Sango en el lomo de Kirara, a estar besando el suelo, dolorosamente.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.Ahora al fic.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Me gusta el jugo de naranja con un poco de sal

Un fanfic de Inuyasha

Escrito por Asuka Faithless (Kagome)

Capitulo 9, Away

Sessomaru adopto una pose de combate y Kouga tomo a Kagome en sus brazos, Ella simplemente no podia reaccionar. ¡¡Inuyasha estaba allí!!. Le miro un tanto incredula.

-"Kagome"- repitio el hanyu, esta vez no era una pregunta, era mas bien como un suspiro.

-"Inuyasha"- murmuro la miko mirando a los ojos ambar del joven. el beso que el le habia dado antes de morir le vino a la mente, poniendose completamente roja y contemplando el piso, como si fuese lo mas interasente del mundo.

-"¡¡InuYasha!!"- grito Kouga, el lobo. Le miraba con odio, furia y rencor. ¡¡Todo eso en una mirada!!. Kagome palidecio y sintio unos escalofrios ente semejante mirada. -"¿Como te atreviste a golpear a Kagome?, ¡¡Mi mujer!!, ¡¡¿Como pudiste matarla?!!"- gruño saltando al ataque, prpinandole una patada a inuyasha, quien quedo abrasando su estomago.

Sessomaru tomo a Rin entre sus brazos -"Esta no es mi pelea"- y sin asm se marcho. Claro que Rin gritana cosas como -"Sesshi-kun quiero ver quien gana"- o -"me apretas mucho"-, cosas por el estilo.

-¡¡Inuyasha, CUIDADO!!- grito la chica. Inuyasha miro a su derecha, y alli venia kouga corriendo a toda velocidad. Otra patada, mas un par de combos y una tajada.

'Feh, ¡de verdad que esta enojado!' los pensamientos del joven coincidieron con los de Kagome. ¡¡El lobo Kouga estaba furioso!!. Trato de recordar la ultima vez que le vio haci.

Cuando habian eliminado a su manada. ¡¡Alli si que habian peleado!!.

Salto unos metros hacia atras, callendo bruscamente sobre un arbol. Kouga volvio a correr al ataque, esta vez, pateando a Inuyasha en las costillas.

-"¡¡Joven Kouga!!"- El grito ahogado de Kagome saco al lobo de su conenctracion. Le miro directo a los ojos.

-"Kagome, ¿No ves que estoy peleando por tu muerte? ¡¡No interrumpas!!"-

-"¿No ves tú que ahora estoy viva?, Deja 'eso' y vamonos de aquí"- Trato de mirar friamente a Inuyasha quien estaba un tanto aturdido, pero le estaba costando demasiado. Kouga le observo un tiempo y luego asintio.

Ella estaba viva, y inuyasha se arrepentiria toda su vida de haber lastimado a su mujer. Y si no, el tenia toda una vida para hacerle pagar.

'¿Esta enojada por lo que paso?' fue lo unico que el Hanyu penso en ese instante. Se limpio la sangre de su frente con la mano.

-"¿Vamos?"- Kagome trato de levantarse del suelo, pero el dolor rapidamente le hizo recordar que estaba lastimada, tambien le dolia bastante la cabeza. Callo al piso con una mueca de dolor. -"Kouga, ¿Me cargas?"-

Kouga no alcanzo a tocar a Kagome cuando Inuyasha le cayo del cielo, sorprendiendolo.

-"¡¡Eso no!!"- Grito el Hanyu golpeando al youkai enel cuello con la funda de su espada, dejando al lobo inconciente.

-"¿Por que hiciste eso?"- Murmuro cagome llevandose la mano a la boca, preocupada por el joven Kouga.

Inuyasha le tomo entre sus brazos, y comenzo a caminar. -"Tenemos que hablar"- murmuro.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kaede seguia paseandose de un lado a otro, preocupada. y miroku a su lado no le ayudaba mucho que digamos.

-"¿podrias dejar de hacer eso?"- murmuro sango, el houshi siguio haciendo lo que hizo molestar a sango. Nada.

-"DETENTE"- Grito a taiija arrojando su hiraikotsu. La anciana Kaede Salto de la sorpresa y shippou abrazo a Kirara.

-"¿Que le sucede?"-

-"¡¡No me sucede nada, Nada!!"- Sango se levanto de donde habia estado sentada todo este tiempo, se acerco a la puerta -"Voy a tomar aire"-

"Turn away, Turn away  
From me, From me..."  


Una vez fuera de la casa de kaede, Sango sintio la necesidad de caminar un poco. Penso en ir al lago que habia por alli.

  
_"...And I pray  
Yes I pray  
For thee, For thee, For thee..."_  


¿Por qué Miroku no podia ser mas...osea ¡¡Menos Hentai!!?, simplemente a veces deceaba que ese tipo muriera. Es dificil amar y odiar a la misma persona, en distintas situaciones. ¿habria estado el simplemente jugando con el beso y todo eso?, Y si asi era ¿por que ella?. Tenia que buscarse marido pronto, estar solterona le estaba alterando el corazon, tanto, que se habia enamorado de un houshi-hentai. Que tonta era.

¡¡Era un estupido Hentai que queria a cualquier mujer que le pasase por delante!!. simplemente estupido, enamorarse de alguien asi.

No más estupido que enamorarse de alguien que ves que quiere a alguien que no eres tu, y mucho.

  
_"...Another world, wrapped up inside another place  
And I hope and I pray that the pain goes away  
Yes I pray, Yes I pray, Yes I pray..."  
_

Si, seria bueno si el no fuese asi. Pero lo era, y eos le dolia terriblemente en el corazon y en el alma. El amor es bueno, cuando eres correspondido de igual manera. Pero, ¿Nadie habia dicho que ella no era correspondida?, sonrio, deinmediato su gesto se esfumo dejando una amarga cara. ¡¡Baka, baka, baka!!. Claro que corresponde, porque es un monje libidinoso y ama a todas, pero a la vez a ninguna.

¡¡Le odio!!

  
_"...Turn away, Turn away  
From me, From me."_

Habia llegado al lago. Se sento de espalda a un viejo arbol, tratando de no pensar en nada. Y como cuando uno no piensa en nada, se quedo dormida.

-"Sango-dono, despierte"- El joven houshi meneaba a sango tratando de despertarla. Demonios esta chic no tenia el sueño ligero. Rio levemente.

Se ve linda cuando duerme.

Tan en paz.

Tan dulce.

'Me pregunto si...¡¡Baka!!, me mandara a volar ocmo la otra vez. Pero estoy tratando de levantarla, ¿no?. Quizas como en el cuento de la bella durmiente, ella despertara solo con un beso.' Se acerco a ella, ya tenienod una buena escuza para su proposito. Le beso delicadamente en los labios, tratando de no despertarla al principio, ya que no queria sentir el hiraikotsu en su trasero cuando la taiija l aorprendiese besandola. Pero pronto el beso se intensifico, llegando a sentir que era correspondido.

Un gemido salio de los labios de la joven.

Miroku se separo al sonido -"¿estas despierta ya?"- murmuro con su rostro aun cerca del de sango.

-"¿Que forma de despertar es esa?"- pregunto un tanto sonrosada por despertarse de tal manera, ademas de que Miroku le miraba con cara de querer seguir con lo que hacia.

-"Como te despertaria siempre si fueses mi mujer"- Se acerdo nuevamente y tratp de iniciar un beso. Pero esta vez, Sango se le habia adelantado.

Entre besos y caricias que solo hacian que sus cuerpos se exitacen, tratando de contenerse de dar el siguiente paso. Sango se alejo de miroku. estaba toda despeinada y con el kimono un tanto mal puesto.

Era muy joven para entregarse por un simple amor caprichoso. quizas cuando fuese mayor, y supiese que la persona con la que se entrega tambien se esta entregando a ella.

-"No, no ahora"- murmuro la joven, haciendole entender al houshi que no era el momento. Un tanto decepcionado, per a la vez contento, pues el tampoco queria arruinar todo con Sango, Le sonrio a la chica y la agarro entre sus brazos levantandose del suelo. -"Te cargare hasta la aldea"-  


La taiija simplemente asintio y recosto su cabeza en el pecho del joven, sin dejar de sonreir.

Quizas el no le queria como ella a el, pero le queria y eso era algo. ¿No?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

-"jajaja, mujer servicial eres, de verdad me eres de gran ayuda, el haberte revivido (¿no sera re-re-re-vivido?) fue una idea fabulosa"-

-"Solo hago lo mejor que puedo, ademas tu prometiste destruir al mitad bestia y a su pandilla"- la mujer que todos conocemos mas de lo que quisiesemos sonrio malevolamente.

-"Claro, claro. Pero tu debes encargarte de la miko esa, tu reencarnacion. Es ella la que me trae problemas."-

Ojos rojos brillaron del rostro de Kikyo, su pelo ahora blanco como la nieve se obscurecio a un color grisaseo.

-"Con este cuerpo de Youkai, y mis poderes de miko, esa mocosa no es rival para mi..."-

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

-"¡¡Bien!!"- gruño con fuerza el joven hanyu, agarrando a kagome del brazo y sentandola frente a un arbol. -"¡¡¡Si quieres me marcho y se acaba esto bruja!!!"-

-"¡¡Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari!!"-

¡¡¡Plasht, pum, PUFF!!!

-"¡¡no llevo ni unos minutos de estar viva y ya estamos peleando!!"-

¿Como habia empezado?, ni ella se lo explicaba. Solo recordaba haber dicho algo de, 'Pobre joven Kouga' o algo por el estilo, y en un par de minutos habien discutido desde como comer el arroz hasta como pelear en una batalla.

-"¡¡Explicame ahora mismo porque tienes esas alas y pareces una vela por como brillas!!"- grito recordando el motio por que queria ablar con ella.

-"Me convirtieron en Angel, en el cielo"- Kagome respondio tratando de mover sus alas, se elevo levemente. Funcionaban, ¡¡que alegria!!.

-"¿Bromeas cierto?, si eras Angel no debieron haberte traido de vuelta"- miro a kagome elevarse con sus alas -"Eres un maldito angel caido"-

Kagome recordo haberse encontrado a la madre de Inuyasha en el Cielo -"Conoci a tu madre, te quiere bastante"-

Inuyasha con paro cardiaco salto sobre kagome rpeguntandole mutiples cosas, pero ella solo entendio ¿Como esta?, ¿Es un angel? y ¿esta con mi padre?.

-"Tu madre esta..."- Recordo que estaba separada del padre de Inuyasha, a quien amaba. -"Esta de cieto modo bien y mal. Y si es un Angel, alli le llaman Omoide, la razon por la que esta mal es porque"- ¿tenia que decirle a inuayasha que el no iria al cielo?, como amiga le diria eso. -"los demonios no van al cielo..."-

---Continuara-----

NDA: ¿Que tal?, perdon por tanto tiempo sin subir capitulos pero....estaba castigada osea, estoy, pero ahora trafico el internet. Jajajjaja ^___^ ojala ke no me sorprendan o me mandaran a volar lejitos con mi computador. 

Creo que me estado centrando en M/S en estos ultimos capitulos, asi que preparense, q el proximo es.... chan-chan-chan ¡¡Una total sorpresa, aunque creo que ya se lo esperaban...!!

Dejen sus reviews pliz, con su ayuda quizas ya no pase por estos tremendos blokeos mentales.

¿Away? es el titulo de la cancion q aparece en el fic, por cierto que es de los grandiosos The Cranberries. ^_^


	10. Capitulo 10, Mas vale tarde que nunca

EH VUELTO!!!!!

  
~_~ nohhh ah vuelto!

  
¡oyeme tu que ya estaban artos de esperarme!, mejor que haya vuelto... ;_; no?

  
jojojo la gente ia te estaba olvidando, sus vidas estaban mas felices sin ti.

  
quizas...pero io no estaba mas feliz! me sentia culpable!

  
Bien merecido te lo tenias!

  
A CALLAR! que la gente viene a leer el capitulo...

  
(se aleja) el capitulo mas corto de la historia de los fanfics...

  
¬¬

  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.lo que paso.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ 

-"¡¡Explicame ahora mismo porque tienes esas alas y pareces una vela por como brillas!!"- grito recordando el motio por que queria ablar con ella.  
-"Me convirtieron en Angel, en el cielo"- Kagome respondio tratando de mover sus alas, se elevo levemente. Funcionaban, ¡¡que alegria!!.  
-"¿Bromeas cierto?, si eras Angel no debieron haberte traido de vuelta"- miro a kagome elevarse con sus alas -"Eres un maldito angel caido"-  
Kagome recordo haberse encontrado a la madre de Inuyasha en el Cielo -"Conoci a tu madre, te quiere bastante"-  
Inuyasha con paro cardiaco salto sobre kagome rpeguntandole mutiples cosas, pero ella solo entendio ¿Como esta?, ¿Es un angel? y ¿esta con mi padre?.  
-"Tu madre esta..."- Recordo que estaba separada del padre de Inuyasha, a quien amaba. -"Esta de cieto modo bien y mal. Y si es un Angel, alli le llaman Omoide, la razon por la que esta mal es porque"- ¿tenia que decirle a inuayasha que el no iria al cielo?, como amiga le diria eso. -"los demonios no van al cielo..."-

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.Ahora al fic.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

  
Me gusta el jugo de naranja con un poco de sal  
Un fanfic de Inuyasha,  
Creado por Asuka Faithless.

Capitulo 10  
Mas vale tarde que nunca

Kagome abrio los ojos perezosamente ante la tenue luz de la cueva, cuando todo dejo de ser borroso la vision ante ella la puso roja.

El rostro del Hanyu estaba tan cerca del de ella que posia sentir el calor de su piel. 'Que se aleje, que se aleje, que se aleje' Se sentia nerviosa y no queria que Inuyasha se despertara por su olor.

Movio levemente el cuerpo del Hanyu, solo para quedar en una situacion aun mas comprometedora.

'ay, ay, ¡¡Kyaa!!, que se quite, Que se quite' Tenia un brazo del hanyu en sus hombros y una mano sobre sus piernas, lo peor era que el colmillo de acero no la dejaba moverse hacia la derecha y la pared de la cueva no se lo permitia hacia la izquierda.

Inuyasha solto un pequeño ronquido, moviendose un poco.

'Su...su mano...su...mano'

¡¡¡KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! El grito hizo que los pajaros que dormian en lso arboles alrededor de la cueva saliesen volando asustados.

Inuyasha instintivamente se desperto y se puso de pie al instante -"¡¡Donde esta ese bastardo!!"- Miro hacia todos los lados, solo pudiendo ver la cara sonrojada de Kagome. 

-"Por Kami ¿por que gritaste asi?"-

Una mentira, ¡¡¡Rapido!!!. ¡¡UNA MENTIRA!!

-"Uh...solo...crei...ver una Cucaracha, eso es todo"- las gotas caian por su frente. Inuyasha simplemente le miro enfadado. 

Feh, Mujeres. Peleaban valientemente contra demonios y ante el menor insecto, corren despavoridas.

-"¿Por eso estabas tan nerviosa?"- Inuyasha la miro sospechando que algo mas habia en ese grito.

-"¡¡Es que era una cucaracha gigantesta!!"- Hizo un ademan con sus manos mostrando el largo de la cucaracha inventada. -"¡¡Crei que hiva a comerme!!"-

-"¡Keh!.."- murmuro acercándose a la entrada e la cueva y mirando hacia el exterior -"Ya esta, ahora podemos salir"-

Kagome e Inuyasha caminaron lado a lado hasta llegar a un pueblo. Ninguno de los dos se atrevio a hablar palabra alguna. En el pueblo todos miraban a Kagome.

-"No puedes dejar eso del brillito un rato, molesta"-

-"Pues disculpeme señor 'normal', al menos no tengo esas orejas de perro"-

-"¡¡Pero tienes esas ridiculas alas!!"-

Kagome tomo aire y grito con toda fuerza -"Guau guau, Guau guau, mira ven perrito, perriiiiitoooo" Hizo los tipicos gestos que la gente hace al llamar a sus mascotas, la sorpresa fue que la gente mas que mirar a inuyasha, la miraron a ella.

Inuyasha solo pudo caerse al piso riendo histerico.

-"¡¡INUYASHA!!"- dos personas gritaron a sus espaldas, Inuyasha se compuso al instante. -"Sango, Miroku, ¿Porque tardaron tanto? tuvimos que pasar la noche en una cueva"-

-"¿Tuvimos?"- Miroku puso su cara lujuriosa y comenzo a darle codasos en el estomago al hanyou -"Asi que te conseguiste una chiquita en el camino, ¿no estabamos bscando el cuerpo de kagome?"-

-"A kagome no le gustara nada esto cuando la revivamos, te mandara al centro de la tierra con los osuwaris"- Sango estaba sonrojada, pues le habian venido a la mente las imagenes de ella y miroku.

-"uh...Chicos"- Kagome tras inuyasha levantaba los brazos tratanod de captar la atencion de sus amigos -"CHICOS"-

-"¡¡Kagome!!"- Miroku y Sango abrazaron a su amiga con entusiasmo -"¿estas bien?"-

-"si, solo que creo que tengo la pierna rota y mi brazo esta magullado"- Inuyasha se encogio de hombros ante eso. claro, pues el habia sido el que habia causado ambas heridas.

-"¿Entonces como te mantienes en pie?"- Sango pregunto asustada, alguien con una pierna rota no deberia estar caminando de aqui ppara alla tan tranquilamente. -"Inuyasha, que inmaduro de tu parte no cargarla. Que te de pena llevarla en brazos por que la gente pueda pensar mal es muy feo, especialmente si tiene la pierna rota"-

La taiija se habia anticipado muchiiiiisimo a la respuesta de la miko, e hizo ke Kagome e Inuyasha como tomates le intentaran explicar como locos, Kagome fue la que gano en los gritos y comenzo a hablar.

-"Ehm, Sango..no es eso..."- Kagome se descubrio la espalda, que estaba tapada con una manta, y dejo al aire sus esplendorosas alas blancas.

-"¿¿¿Y ESO???"- Gritaron Sango y Miroku con los ojos como platos. (o_O) -"¿Kagome? ¿Por que brillas como si fueses una estrella?"- Miroku pregunto enseguida.

La miko y el hanyou se miraron perplejos.

-"Eh, si Kagome igual te queria preguntar lo mismo"- Kagome no se sorprendio tanto porque Sango le preguntase eso. Pero otra vez miro con cara sorprendida al houshi, en sus ojos se reflejaba la pregunta "¿QUÉ?" por donde la miraras.

-"Es un angel caido, mientras estuvo muerta la convirtieron en angel. Y sesshomaru al revivirla, le revivio como angel."- Ahora si lo habian visto todo, osea...Era ya de por si extraño tener que lidiar todos los dias con Mounstros y demonios que querian comerlos cruditos alli mismo, ¿ahora estaban frente a un Angel?, ¿Que venia luego?, ¿Un cubo metalico que mediante un conbustible fosil se mueve a gran distancia y con gran poder, cantamiando todo?. Ni que se tratase de un cuento de adas o algo por el estilo.

Hubo un silencio bastante incomo luego. 

-"jem jem...¿Miroku-sama?"- El houshi presto atencion -"¡¡SAQUE LA MANO DE ALLI!!"- y lo mando a volar... -"TE LO TIENES MERECIDO POR HENTAI"-

-"hem..Sango yo no diria eso..."- Kagome algo avergonzada tapo sus alas con la manta, pensando en una forma sutil de decir lo que tenia que decir -"¿sabes?, solamente la gente que es pura ve mis alas"-

-"Eso explica por que las vimos con miroku, el es un monje entonces.."-

-"¡¡No me refiero a esa pureza!!"- tocio un par de veces cada vez mas roja, le tocaba hablar de un tema BASTANTE incomodo para ella. -"Osea, Inuyasha puede verlas y no es puro como Miroku...."- (los demonios son impuros T_T)

-"¿no sera porque es mitad humano?"- Sango y su cara de inocencia estaban impacientando a Inuyasha.

-"osea...las madres no pueden ver mis alas, y quizas son puras como personas..."- Kagome miro a Inuyasha. -"si yo tuviese hijos, no podria ver mis alas...i si los ubiese tenido no se...con inuyasha por decir...el tampoco podria verlas"

-"¿KAGOME?, ¡¡No me digas que estas embarazada!!"- 

Kagome contaba..1...2..3...4...5...5....5...5...¿que sigue luego? ah si...6....7...8....-"Sango lo dire una vez solamente, asi que escucha bien. Lee mis labios...."- comenzo a hacer las muecas lo mas exagerado y claro posible.

-"Mi-ro-ku....miroku e-s....es...vir-gen...¡¡Miroku es Virgen!!"- Sango llena de orgullo por su logro, se rio autosuficientemente (autosuficientemente...¿existe?)... Espeeeeeeeeera un segundo Sango, ¿Que dijiste recien?, ¿Miroku es virgen?...jajajaja no, te esquivocaste, ¡¡No puede ser!!. -"¿Miroku es virgen?"-

Miko y Hanyou Asintieron felices. Sango les miro entre palida y azul.

-"¿no me estan bromeando?"- La taiija no era mujer para dejarse caer en trampas, quisas querian hacerle creer que el monje era un santo para asi dejarse desprotejida. Y, ¡¡zas!! en un abrir y cerrar de ojos seria madre de 20 chicos de ese libidinoso.

-"Solo la gente virgen puede ver mis alas"- 

-"Oh, kami-sama. ¿Entonces por que actua como si tuviese toda esa experiencia? "-

-"¿Cosas de monjes?, ¿quien sabe?"- Kagome se acerca al oido de su amiga y le susurra lo mas bajo posible, pues Inuyasha tenia gran oido. -"Y lo mas importante, es que ahora sabes que no es capaz de hacer algo que tu no harias."-

Roja, medio enfurecida y confundida, Sango mira a su amiga. -"¿Que se supone que significa eso?"-

  
:::::Continuara:::::

N.D.A: Sí, quisas este no es el capitulo mas largo del mundo, quizas no es el mas entretenido. Pero es "EL CAPITULO", osea, el primer capitulo desde hace años de ausencia, (casi un año)....bueno no importa..aqui esta i kisas....no actuaice mas...  
a menos!!! ke ustedes me manden sus reviews...uh...pero no email amenazadores...@@


End file.
